It Only Takes a Second
by montez
Summary: Ridley's Brotherhood used, as are Wee-Winchester's. No matter how much security someplace may provide, it only takes a second for your world to be turned on end, especially where your children are concerned.
1. Chapter 1

It Only Takes a Second  
By: Montez  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, the Winchester's belong to Eric Kirpke and the Brotherhood was created by Ridley. Thank you both for sharing your wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them.

A/N: I'm back, this time it's another Wee-Winchester story with some Brotherhood characters thrown in for good measure. I hope you enjoy!--Montez

It was mid-October in Kentucky. The leaves were changing, the mornings crisp and cool with the mid-day sun warming the days to cool, but comfortable temperatures. The last year had found John Winchester on the road more than any other time in his life. It was not the life he had pictured when he had married Mary Campbell twelve years ago, but the events that took place nearly two years ago changed every dream he had about his future and the future of his children; six-year old Dean and two-year old Sammy.

The unnatural, and as he learned a few days later, unholy fire that had taken his wife and nearly taken his youngest son had set him on a path that led to a world he never would have believed existed, a world of shadows and monsters, of true evil that lurks in the darkness ready to steal a life away in a second. But it also introduced him to a group of men that probably saved his son's and his life; the Brotherhood. An organization that can trace its existence back to Merlin and the Round Table, an organization committed to protecting a world that doesn't even know they exist.

His first introduction was by chance, he had contacted a psychic in Lawrence, Kansas hoping to find someone who would believe the unbelievable story of his wife's death. Missouri Mosley not only believed him, but put him in contact with Pastor Jim Murphy; Guardian of the Brotherhood. The Pastor had invited the distraught, grieving husband and father to his farm in New Haven, Kentucky to talk to John about what was really out there in the dark.

John had been in the Marines, had forged a bonding with the men in his unit, that to this day he felt they were his brothers. The men Jim Murphy started introducing him to had started to create a similar bond, one forged through shared experiences, shared losses. John was finding a new family, one that would help him come to turns with what happened that night in November, one that would help him understand what he was fighting against, one that would be there for him and his boys no matter what.

Jim Murphy was not what John had expected upon meeting him, to be honest John didn't know what to expect. He was still so lost in grief, dealing with being a single father of a six-month old and a near mute four-year old. Dean had stopped talking the night his mother died and had not outwardly responded to anyone other than his baby brother, whom he would not let out of his sight. Upon reaching Kentucky John found Pastor Jim Murphy to be a quiet, unassuming man. He was the Pastor of a small congregation in the town of New Haven, the older man was soft-spoken with kind, but piercing blue eyes and more silver than brown in his hair.

However, the things the Pastor revealed to John about what happened, what possibly caused the death of his wife, nearly scared the former Marine away and John Winchester didn't scare easily. Jim had also introduced John to Dr. Mackland Ames and his newly adopted son Caleb Reaves, both powerful psychics', Caleb more so than Mac. John learned Mac could move objects with his mind; telekinesis and locate missing person's by holding a treasured object of that person; psychometry. However, Caleb's abilities were much different, the young boy could read other's thoughts, pick-up on their emotions. He was also learning how to control his ability that allowed him to, for lack of a better word, stop another person from breathing with just a thought. Lastly, but not in the least, the teen was known to have, near-death or death visions. Sometimes his visions were of the nature that help could get to the person in the visions in time to save them, other times the young man could only watch as someone died, helpless to do anything about it.

It was this introduction that had solidified John's allegiance to these men and their cause. It was young Caleb that had given John his son back. The father had allowed Mac to examine his mute son, but the trauma the small child had endured had caused the boy to retreat so far into himself that only his baby brother could reach him. However, Caleb had taken it upon himself to try and reach the small, lost boy. To Caleb, he and Dean shared a common experience; they had both lost their mother's and Caleb his father as well, to evil. That connection helped Caleb relate to the small child and allowed the child to latch onto the comforting connection that the teen was offering, allowing the beginning of a friendship that would surpass the eight year age difference in the boys, making them as close as true brothers.

From that day forward John had accepted these people as family, as people who cared about his family, who would help him protect his family. It was that protection, that safety that John felt wrapped in as he had pulled into Jim's drive two-days ago. He had come off a difficult hunt, but had escaped it with only a few scrapes; however he felt the need to rest and the boys needed a chance to boys for a while. Though Dean was only six, he could aim and shoot a shotgun with an accuracy that surpassed his age and size, it was his responsibility to watch over his little brother, to protect him and that was something the small boy took very seriously.

John knew Jim's farm was protected, it was consecrated ground and there were protection symbols several hundred yards into the tree line of the thirty acre spread of mostly wooded area. John knew his son's would be safe here, that he didn't have to worry about something stealing them away in the night, it was the only place John could ever get a peaceful rest. Plus it would be winter soon and John needed to do routine maintenance on the Impala, to prepare it for the winter months of traveling the country.

The morning had dawned bright, but cool. Jim rose early, as usually, to take care of his morning prayers and the few animals that he kept. The older man was just coming through the back door as John made his way into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Morning Jonathon." Jim took off his barn coat, hanging it near the back door before retrieving a mug for himself as John took a seat at the table.

"Jim." John was a man of few words, especially in the morning.

"Would you like some breakfast or will the boys just have cereal?" Jim asked as he pulled out a chair, joining John at the table.

"I'm not hungry; the boys can have whatever's handy." John answered quietly. Jim always kept the boys favorite foods on hand for when they would stop by, most notably were the familiar red boxes of Lucky Charms that both boys loved.

Jim spoke quietly as he watched his friend rubbed his tired eyes, "I have some business to take care of at the church today, I'll be gone until later this afternoon, but Mackland called, Caleb and he should be arriving sometime this afternoon."

John stood, placing his mug in the sink, "I was going to work on the Impala, get it ready for winter. Did you still want me to look at the truck?" The younger man leaned against the sink.

"If you have time, I'll take the car into town today." Jim stood as he too placed his mug in the sink. "I really wish you would reconsider staying here for the winter, or at least letting me keep the boys." Jim could see the rise to protest in John's posture as the taller man stood straighter.

"Jim, we've talked about this, the boys stay with me." John knew the Pastor meant well, but as much as he trusted Jim, he was not going to leave his boys for months at a time.

"I'm just saying, the traveling, especially in the winter, it's bound to be hard on the boys and I don't believe it's a wise choice to leave Dean in charge of his two year old brother." Jim braced himself as he saw John clinch his jaw.

"Dean is fine with taking care of Sammy. I don't want to have this conversation again, I appreciate that you let us stay here when we need a break from things, but don't question me on how I raise my boys." John's tone was taking a hard edge that Jim recognized as the younger man trying to control his rising anger, which was one of John's first reactions when someone questioned his parenting style.

"I'll not bring it up again, but know that the offer still stands." Jim turned, getting his keys and putting his jacket back on, "As I said, I will return later this afternoon, if you need to reach me I will be at the church." John watched as Jim left out the back door.

The younger man rubbed his hand over his face. He knew he should take Jim up on the offer to keep the boys over the winter months, or to even stay at the farm himself, but his need to find what took his wife, the mother of his son's was a much stronger pull than normal reasoning. So with a deep-breath John headed upstairs to wake Dean, to let the boy know that he would be in the barn and that it was Dean's responsibility to get his little brother dressed and feed before they came outside for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Only Takes a Second  
**Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was about forty-five minutes later when Dean and Sammy came running into the barn, John was just climbing out of the pit in the middle of the barn, he had just finished changing the oil in the Chevy and was going to get ready to check the brakes and replace the tires. "Daddy!" Sammy yelled as he ran toward his father, John scooping up the smaller child as he glanced at Dean, still standing at the barn's entrance.

"You boy's have breakfast?" John walked toward his eldest.

"Yes sir." was Dean's response as Sammy ran his hand over his father's beard.

"Dede gives me ucky charms." Sammy smiled as his father removed his small hand from his face.

"That's good, I'll be in here for a while longer, Dean watch your brother, especially around the pond." John sat his son down as the small boy ran and stood next to his big brother.

"Yes sir." again was Dean's response, "Come on Sammy, let's play with Atticus." the older child took his little brother's hand as he led the toddler out of the barn. John watched them go before returning to the car.

Sammy loved trying to get the dog to catch the stick he could barely throw a few feet, but Atticus eagerly retrieved whatever the small boy threw his way, slathering the toddler with sloppy kisses upon returning the object in question, Sammy alway giggling in response.

Dean had played for a little while, than sat down near the pond watching his brother. Every once in a while the dog would race toward the edge of the woods barking wildly, then return to Sammy. Sometimes Sammy would try to follow Atticus, but it only took Dean calling his name to stop him.

"Dean!" it was the muffled sound of John calling his eldest that tore Dean's attention away from his brother. They had been playing outside a couple of hours and Dean figured it was getting close to lunch time, giving one last glance toward where Sammy and Atticus were playing Dean raced toward the barn as his father yelled again, "Dean!"

A short time later Atticus ran toward the woods again barking, Sammy giving chase as quickly as his two-year old legs could carry him, "Ticus, stops!" Sammy tried to yell as the dog ignored him and continued barking. The small boy came to a stop next to the dog, squinting in the direction the dog was barking. Seeing a slight movement Sammy curiously started walking toward it as Atticus took that to mean he could take off after his quarry. Within a few minutes Atticus's barking faded over the farm as the dog and the toddler moved deeper into the wooded area.

Ten minutes later Dean exited the barn, looking toward the pond, where he had last seen his little brother, the six-year old felt a hint of panic start to build inside him. He quickly looked toward the house, then did a complete circle looking in every direction. Not seeing his baby brother or Atticus a terrified feeling filled the small child as he yelled as loud as he could, "SAMMY!"

--------------------

Mac and Caleb had just landed at the Louisville airport and Mac was now waiting for the clerk behind the car rental counter to finish typing in his information so he could pick up the vehicle he had called ahead and reserved. The Doctor glanced over at his fourteen-year old son who was sitting in a chair a few yards away, keeping an eye on their luggage, which consisted of a carry-on and a suitcase for Mac and Caleb's large black duffle bag the boy insisted he could pack all his cloths into. Mac shook his head as he remembered the 'discussion' in New York as he attempted to get his son to use a suitcase, "Johnny said everything you need should fit into one duffle, then a second for your weapons." the teen had responded and Mac again found himself questioning the wisdom of allowing John Winchester to work with his son, teaching him the ins and outs of hunting. Deciding it wasn't worth the argument for a long week-end trip Mac relented and allowed the boy to pack his own bag. Mac's attention was drawn back to the clerk as she handed him the paperwork to sign.

Caleb was watching his father as the older man looked toward him; he had been surprised Mac allowed him to pack his duffle instead of insisting on him using a suitcase on this trip. The last time the teen had been with John the former Marine explained to the boy that everything a good soldier, or good hunter for that matter, needed should fit inside a single bag, allowing only a second bag for your weapons. Caleb had grown to love his time he spent with the older man, all the military-style training was really started to show as Caleb was slowly changing from the scrawny looking adolescent into more muscular and athletic looking teen, he had even had the coach of the football team at his high school trying to talk him into trying out for the team. Caleb wasn't interested in sports, who would be when you could hunt some of the creatures he had heard John, Jim and Bobby talk about.

The teen glanced at his watch as he saw his father turn around, signing the paperwork that would get them their car and put them that much closer to getting to Pastor Jim, still another hours drive away. It was then that a slow pressure started building behind his eyes, bring his hand up he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looking back toward his father, his insides started to churn as he recognized the tell-tell signs of a vision. Mac had helped him to recognize them so the teen wouldn't be caught completely off guard when the debilitating visions hit. "Shit," Caleb whispered out as the pain started to build, he leaned forward just as he saw Mac turn to face him, closing his eyes he was able to whisper, "Dad." as the vision consumed him.

Mac had finished signing the papers and was handed the keys, the older man heard 'Dad' echo inside his own head as he turned and saw Caleb leaning forward his hands on either side of his head, "Caleb?" he called out as he ran the short distance to his son as the boy doubled over in his seat, Mac just catching him before he fell head first from his chair. Leaning Caleb against him, Mac could feel the minute tremors that shook his son's body as the vision robbed the boy of any awareness around him.

_It was dark and cold; Caleb felt his own body shake from the chill. Trying to look around the teen was unable to make out where he was; only that it was a wooded area. Moonlight filtered through the trees, casting shadows in all directions. The teen could feel himself walking, some how he knew he was searching for something, just not sure what. He came to a halt as he heard barking in the distance, feeling himself close his eyes, he tried to zero in on the direction that the sound was coming from, turning toward his right he felt himself take off running, could feel low branches brush past his hair, scratching his face. He slowed as he neared the slope of an incline, he cautiously neared the edge, there was some brush and trees going down a few yards, it was then that the barking became louder. Suddenly a golden retriever bounced into view, moonlight reflecting off its coat, "Atticus?" Caleb whispered as he started to make his way down the slope. The dog ran toward the teen, then back toward the underbrush, slowly Caleb approached the spot the canine disappeared into, reaching down the older boy raised up the brush and took in the shape of a small child, his mind screaming out the name before Caleb felt himself turn the boy over, 'Sammy!"_

Mac felt Caleb jerk in his grasp as the name 'Sammy' escaped the teen's lips. Mac's heart clinched at the name as his son was slowly returning to awareness. "Caleb, you with me Son?" Mac asked as he helped the boy to sit up, the Doctor reached toward his son's duffle, retrieving the soda bottle stuck in the side pocket. Caleb's chest was heaving as he tried to control his breathing, the image of the small child burned into his mind.

"Shit…" Caleb rubbed his hands over his face, tears, unwillingly filling his eyes. "God, Dad I saw Sammy…I don't know what happened…" the teen stood abruptly as Mac stood, backing up, "We need to go…now."

Mac took a hold of his son's shoulders as the teen was hastily trying to grab their bags, "Caleb, what did you see?"

The teen looked at his father, still trying to fathom why the older man wasn't moving yet, "Sammy…he was in the woods, Atticus was with him, he's hurt Dad. He fell or something, he was under some bushes down an embankment…we have to go now!" Caleb tried to pull away from his father.

"Let me try and call the farm first…" Mac knew they were still a least an hours drive away and he needed to see if anyone was at the farm. "Had it happened already or could you tell?"

Caleb rubbed his head, the residual headache that accompanied his visions was starting to make itself known, "I think it was dark…it seemed darker than usual and I remember the moonlight on Atticus."

Mac reached down and grabbed his suitcase, "Okay, let's find a phone and I'll call, maybe we can stop this before it happens." Mac knew that sometimes Caleb's visions were early enough to stop the event or at least get help to the person involved. But he was also well aware that many times the visions came with little or no chance of changing the outcome, as the Doctor spotted a bank of payphones he just prayed it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Atticus continued to chase the rabbit it had started barking at, Sammy trying his best to keep up with the running canine. "Ticus!" Sammy yelled after the golden retrieve before stumbling, tripping over a branch hidden under the newly fallen leaves. It was the small child's cries that stopped Atticus's pursuit as he ran back to the toddler's side.

Big, fat tears were welling up in the two-year olds eyes as he held his knee, "Dede!" he called out, expecting his big brother to be right behind him and make his boo-boo all better. "Dede!" The crying increased as the small child realized his brother wasn't coming, pushing himself up he wiped his dirt covered hand over his face as tears continued to spill down his cherub-like cheeks, "Daddy!" The only sound that responded to the child's cries was the noise of Atticus bouncing around him. As his hitched breathing continued along with the trail of tears that flowed, Sammy started walking, Atticus at his side, farther into the woods, further from his family.

--------------------

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled again as he raced toward the barn, John came running out of the structure at the panicked yells of his eldest.

"Dean, what's wrong?!" John dropped to one knee, taking his son by his shoulders, while looking around for his youngest.

"I…" Dean's panicked breaths made it hard for him to talk, "Can't…find…Sammy."

John noticed the silence that had settled over the farm, for the first time noticing that Atticus was missing as well. Standing, John turned and raced toward the house, Dean right behind him. Banging through the screen door the former Marine started racing through the house, "SAMMY!" Dean had stopped in the kitchen as he heard his father yelling his little brother's name throughout the house. The heavy footfalls of his father coming back down the stairs caused even more panic as he realized his dad had not found his brother upstairs.

Returning to the kitchen, John ran his hand through his hair, "Dean…" The father again knelt in front of his eldest, "Where did you last see him?"

Dean had regained some of his breath, but the fear was evident, "When you yelled for me…I left him near the pond with Atticus."

Dean watched as his father's eyes filled with fear at the statement, "Shit!" John stormed back out the door, running toward the pond, again Dean followed his father. The small boy watched as John stopped and looked the pond over, noticing the stick and ball that Sammy and Atticus had been playing with lying near the waters edge, "Nonono…" The older man peeled off his jacket and flannel shirt before hastily untying his boots, kicking them off he glanced at Dean, "Stay here!" Dean had stopped next to his father, then watched as John waded out into the water, then disappeared underneath.

Every few seconds John would surface, take a breath then dive back into the cold, muddy water. After a few minutes he surfaced then made his way toward shore, "Daddy?" Dean's incredible small sounding voice met his father's ears.

John pulled himself from the pond. "I didn't find anything… where's Atticus?" Panic was starting to really affect John, but he tried to push it aside as he needed to clearly think where his two-year old son could be.

Realization showed on Dean's face as the boy turned and glanced toward the woods, then back to his father. "He kept barking at something in the woods, Sammy tried to follow, but I would stop him…"

Dean's voice trailed off as it finally occurred to John, "The woods…" Grabbing his discarded boots and jacket, John again headed toward the house, "He followed Atticus into the woods." He called over his shoulder. "We'll call Jim for help then start looking for him." Entering the kitchen, John dropped his things at the backdoor before grabbing the phone. "Go get me a towel Ace." With the phone in hand John finally looked at his six-year old.

The little boy was breathing rapidly as he stared wide-eyed at his father, "Dean?" John noticed the slight shaking that Dean's small body was doing, the quick breathing finally registering; the young boy was starting to have a panic attack. Dropping to his knees, John pulled his son to him. "I need you to calm down Ace, breath with me, okay?"

"Sammy…" Dean's broken voice whispered out between breaths, "woods…" John pulled the small boy back so he could look in his face.

"We'll find him, I'm going to call Jim and he will come and help okay?" John watched as Dean nodded. "I need you to calm down, can you do that?" again the small child nodded. "Okay, go grab me a towel then find the walkie-talkie's we use when I have you and Caleb in the woods, got it?" another quiet nod had Dean turning and racing up the stairs to find the needed items.

--------------------

The soft knock on his office door had Jim looking up as the church secretary stepped through, "I'm sorry Pastor Murphy, but you have an urgent phone call." Jim had been going over invoices for some deliveries that had arrived and had not even heard the phone ring. Standing the Pastor quickly followed the woman to the other room.

"Thank you Sharon," Picking up the phone a million things went through his mind as an urgent phone call could be someone from his congregation with a sudden death or illness, or someone within the Brotherhood with just as bad news or worse. Taking a deep-breath the older man answered, "This is Pastor Murphy…" The voice on the other end sent a chill through the older man.

"Jim, Sammy's missing, he's not in the house and I've just searched the pond, I think maybe he followed Atticus into the woods. I've got Dean getting the walkie-talkie's and we are going to start looking for him." John's calm but rough voice was heard but it took a second for everything he had said to register.

"Sammy's missing?" The Pastor wasn't sure he heard right.

"Damnit Jim that's what I just said, I need some help…" John didn't mean to be short with his friend, but he was wasting time on the phone.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, I'll radio you when I arrive and we can regroup when I get there." Jim answered as a gruff, 'okay' was John's only reply as the line went dead. Rubbing his hand over his face Jim stepped back into his office, retrieving his keys and coat. Exiting the room he found Sharon returning to her desk, "Sharon, I need to leave, I have a family emergency back at the farm." Quickly the Pastor made his way toward the door.

"Is there anything I can do Pastor?" Sharon asked.

Jim paused, glancing back at the older woman, "Pray." With that Jim stepped through the door, racing to his car.

--------------------

Mac had the pay phone held to his ear, the continued ringing tone coming through the line was not helping to settle the fear and worry building in the pit of his stomach, "Come on, somebody answer. " He mumbled as Caleb leaned against the wall next to him, the after effects of the vision zapping the teen's strength.

"Dad?" Caleb asked as his father, uncharacteristically, slammed down the phone.

"Damn it" Mac mumbled as he again picked up the receiver and dialed a different number. Looking at his son as the call connected, "I can't reach anyone at the farm, I'm trying the church." Just then the phone was answered, "Yes, I'm trying to reach Pastor Jim Murphy…" Mac listened as the woman on the other end spoke, "Can you tell me when he left? Ten minutes ago…no, no message thank you." Mac hung up the phone then reached down, picking up his bags. "We need to go…"

Caleb was surprised at how fast his father started for the car, grabbing his duffle he ran to keep up with the older man, "Dad, what? Where's Jim?"

Mac glanced at his son as they headed toward the rental car lot, "The secretary said he got a call about ten minutes ago, family emergency at the farm."

Caleb abruptly stopped, "Sammy?" Mac noticed his son stop, he turned to face the youth, who had lost what little color he had left, "It's happening again…I can't stop it, can I?"

Mac dropped his suitcase as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "We don't know that, you said it was dark in your vision. It's still several hours before it gets dark, if it's Sammy we have time…" Mac moved his hand to cup his son's cheek, "It will be all right Caleb." Mac watched as his son nodded but the expression the teen was wearing didn't convey that the young man believed it would be. Mac kissed the top of his son's head, "let's go." grabbing his bag again, they quickly made their way toward the rental.


	4. Chapter 4

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jim pulled into his drive exactly fourteen minutes after he had received the phone call from John, the Pastor drove faster than he normally would have through the quiet town, an overwhelming need to get back to the farm driving his urgency. Pulling the car to a stop next to the porch steps the Guardian exited the car, taking the stairs two at time. Upon entering the kitchen he found one of the walkie-talkie's they use on the farm laying in the middle of the kitchen table, obviously John had left it for him.

Grabbing the device he pressed the button to speak as he walked back outside, heading toward the barn, "Jonathon, I just got here, where are you?" Stopping behind the structure, facing the wooded area he waited.

The quiet crackle from the hand-held device signaled someone answering, "Pastor Jim?" Dean's small sounding voice filtered through the speaker.

"Dean?… where's your father? Are you with him?" Jim silently prayed that John had not sent the six-year old off in another direction, thinking they could cover more ground. The Pastor knew that the father expected a lot from his young son, but with his little brother missing Jim hoped John didn't expect Dean to be able to handle the situation.

"Dad's right here, he's trying to track Atticus, but the damn leaves aren't helping." Just before Dean let go of the button the Pastor heard John reprimand the small child for the language, before the signal broke Dean was heard saying, "that's what you said…"

If the situation wasn't so dire Jim would have found the whole exchange funny, but under the circumstances the six-year olds slip of the tongue would slide. "Dean, ask your father how close you all are to the barn." Jim knew they couldn't be far with the time frame that had passed between the phone call and his arrival.

The crunching of leaves had Jim turning as he made out the forms of the Winchester's jogging back toward the barn. Jim ran to meet them at the edge of the woods. "Have you found anything?"

John ran his hand over his face as Dean came to a stop next to him, walkie-talkie clutched tightly in his small hands. "No, I was trying to track Atticus, Sammy's so small he would barely make an impression without the falling leaves covering the ground. I found a spot where either the dog was rolling around or Sammy fell, then I lost what little trail I had."

"Okay, about how long has he been missing?" Jim was trying to think of just how far a two-year old could travel.

"About a half an hour, maybe…" John stepped off, "Damn it, this is my fault, I called Dean into the barn, didn't even think that Sammy would wonder off. I've told him to not go off by himself."

"I should have brought him with me." Dean's quiet voice broke, both men meeting the guilty, scared gaze of the six-year old as he quickly looked at his feet.

John stepped back to his son, squatting, lifting the small boys chin, "It's not your fault Ace, do you understand?"

Jim watched as Dean nodded slightly, tears filling his eyes, "What if we don't find him?…" Dean's breath started coming out quickly again as his emotions were building, "What if something bad gets him?"

Jim knelt this time, "Dean, look at me…" The small child's moss-green eyes meet the Pastor's. "Atticus is with him right?" Dean nodded, "He won't let anything get close to Sammy, he's a good watch dog, right?" John knew Atticus was about as good of a watch dog as a poodle, but understood what Jim was trying to do.

Again the small child nodded as he wiped his face. "Okay, let's see if we can find your little brother and my wayward canine." Jim looked at John as he stood, "Show me where you've searched and we'll go from there."

John and Dean quickly led Jim back through the area they had look to see if the Pastor could pick-up on anything the former Marine had missed.

----------------------

Sammy's cries had turned to hiccups as he stumbled along, Atticus running ahead a bit then returning to see if the toddler was still following. "Dede…Daddy" the small child would call out every few breaths, but still no one answered. The small boy didn't realize that it was getting later in the afternoon, or that he only had his little windbreaker on over his flannel shirt, but it didn't stop the cold shiver that slightly shook his body as it started to react to the slowly dropping temperature, not only from the sun moving closer to the horizon, but the constant shade within the woods.

--------------------------

It had been over two hours since Caleb and Mac had left Louisville, an accident on the interstate slowed there travel time adding to the anxiety each one of them was feeling. Mac pulled the rental into Jim's drive coming to a stop behind the Pastor's car, which was parked closer to the porch than normal. Caleb was out of the vehicle before Mac had it in gear, "Johnny! Jim!" the teen yelled as he made his way up the porch into the house, Mac racing to catch up. "Deuce! Sammy!" Mac heard his son's continued calling as the boy had made his way upstairs searching for someone. Breathlessly the boy came down the stairs near the kitchen, "Nobody's here."

Mac ran his hand over his face, "Okay, if they are looking for Sammy in the woods, they would have taken the walkie-talkie's to keep in contact." Mac raced down the hall to the library where the items were kept on their charging bases. Caleb watched as his father turned the device on, checking to make sure it was on the channel they always used, he pressed the button on the side, "John? Jim? Can either of you hear me?"

Mac met his son's anguish eyes as he handed the boy another radio then headed back toward the kitchen. "Mackland?" Jim's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Jim, where are you? Is John with you? Have you found Sammy yet?" Mac asked in quick secession as both Caleb and he exited the back door, walking across the yard toward the pond.

"What?… How did you know Sammy was missing?" Jim knew he hadn't talked to Mac since yesterday when the Doctor had called saying they would be arriving this afternoon, and he knew John wouldn't have tried to get a hold of the Doctor because he would have been in route and unreachable.

Caleb's voice answered Jim's question, "It was me, I had a vision Jim." Mac could feel the emotion coming from his son as the boy spoke. They all knew how Caleb's visions worked and it was never viewed as a good thing if he saw someone close to him in them.

John Winchester's scared, angry voice was heard over the radio, "Damn it Junior, what the hell did you see?" Mac watched his Son blanch at the emotion filled voice of his mentor.

"John, I think we should regroup at the farm. Maybe I can try and locate Sammy, give us a better search area." Mac replied as he laid a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"We'll be there in ten." John's abrupt voice cut off as Caleb slowly made his way to the small picnic table Jim kept near the pond. The boy sat down, lowering his head into his hands.

Mac walked over and stood in front of his son, "This isn't your fault."

"Damn it Dad, didn't you hear it in his voice? Even if it's not my fault he's gonna blame me, everyone does…" Mac had been working with his son for the two years they had been together, not only helping the boy understand and attempt to control his abilities, but to help the teen see that just because his visions sometimes resulted in the loss of life, they were by no means his fault.

Mac knelt in front of Caleb, trying to get the boy to look at him. "I don't believe that and neither do you. John is scared; he's dealing with something every parent fears the most, their child missing. Believe me; working with the FBI, I've seen my share of angry parents. Some have even become angry with me when I couldn't help. Anger is the easiest reaction to the fear they are feeling." Mac took his son's face between his hands, "It's not dark yet, maybe with what you can remember and if I can get a reading off of something of Sammy's we can find him. You said Atticus was in your vision?" Caleb nodded, "That dog loves Sammy, he'll try and protect him too. We'll find him, I promise." Mac hoped his words were helping his son deal with what he had seen, but he also knew Caleb didn't let go of guilt very easily.

The crunching of leaves and snapping twigs heralded the arrival of the others. Caleb took a deep breath as he stood, the emotions that hit him as the other men and Dean exit the woods nearly knocked the teen down. Caleb took an unusual step back from the fear and anger clouded face of his mentor as the hunter headed straight toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Mac stepped between his son and John, as the scared father's voice growled, "What the hell did you see?"

Caleb took another step backwards as Jim came up beside him, laying a comforting hand on the teens shoulder. "It was dark…I heard Atticus barking and followed the sound…Sammy…" Caleb felt himself starting to panic as he glanced from the terrified eyes of his mentor to the scared, fearful eyes of his best friend Dean.

"Sammy what?" Mac noticed John's face pale as Caleb seemed hesitant to continue.

"It's okay Son," Jim whispered encouragingly.

"It looked like he had fell and rolled down a slight hill…he was under some brush…Atticus wouldn't leave his side." Caleb watched as John took a step back, running his hand over his face. During the few moments of silence Dean had soundlessly made his way to his friends side, slowly slipping his six-year old hand into Caleb's, the teen glanced down as the small child leaned into his leg.

"Was he still alive?" John asked, his voice breaking, still facing the woods.

"I think so, once I realized it was Sammy the vision ended." Caleb released Dean's hand, stepping around his father the teen stepped up to his mentor. "We still have time, it's not dark yet…God Johnny I'm sorry."

Dark-brown eyes met the teen's scared golden gaze as John looked from him to the men standing behind the older boy, then back to Caleb, "What for? You didn't do this; I'm the one that let my two-year old wonder off…" John placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder, "Like you said, we still have time, right? I have to believe that." John looked back at Mac, "Do you think you can locate him?"

Mac nodded as Caleb returned to sit at the table, Dean taking the spot next to his friend. "I can try, I'll need something of Sammy's."

John wiped his hand over his face, "Dean go get WooBee." The six-year old got up and raced toward the house.

"What's a WooBee?" Mac asked.

"It's a ratty looking stuffed animal Sammy found at one of the second-hand stores we stopped at not to long ago, we can't go anywhere without the thing." John gave a sad smile as he remembered the day that Dean begged his father to buy the sorry excuse for a stuffed animal that the older man had ever seen for Sammy, but his youngest loved it, now John just hoped it allowed Mac to give them a better location to continue searching. They needed to get started again as it would be dark in about three hours and John didn't know if he could survive losing one of his son's.

Dean came flying back toward the group, thrusting the one-eyed bear at the psychic.

Mac took the toy in his hands then took a seat on the other side of the picnic table, closing his eyes he concentrated on the missing child they all cared a great deal about.

---------------

Atticus had started to pick up on the anxiety and fear that the toddler was feeling, the dog wouldn't go more than a few feet in front of the child, anytime Sammy tried to sit down, Atticus would push against him or pull on his light jacket, the canine seemed to know that Sammy needed to keep moving. The small boys cries had turned into silent whimpers as the long shadows that now filled the woods began to play into the child's fears. Occasionally he would call out for his brother, not understanding why Dean would have left him alone and scared. As it grew darker noises seemed louder and closer, Sammy jumping at every little sound. Atticus was right beside the child now as small hands clung to the fur on the animals back, however the low calling of a coyote in the distance made the toddler cry out, he let go of Atticus and took off running. The shadows had grown too long as tears filled his eyes, the small boy didn't see the ground give way before him, as he hit the downward slope into a slight depression in the woods, a scared yell from the child was all that escaped him as he started to tumble down the slope, Atticus chasing him, his rolling decent ended as Sammy's motionless body came to rest beneath the underbrush at the bottom of the incline.

--------------------

It was growing dark and Caleb was pacing next to the picnic table as Dean sat on top, clutching one of the walkie-talkie's. They would occasionally hear John, Mac or Jim relay their position, but no one seemed to have been able to locate the missing toddler or Atticus. Mac's attempt at locating Sammy using WooBee hadn't helped very much, he was only able to get glimpses of the wooded terrain, but nothing specific. Shortly afterward the three men headed back into the forest, leaving a fuming fourteen-year old to act as base and to watch Dean.

"Damnit", Caleb mumbled as he listened for any sound to indicate the small boy had been found.

It was Dean's quiet voice the broke through the teen's guilt and useless feeling, "Damien?"

Caleb turned to face his friend, seeing tears in the younger boy's eyes, the older boy walked toward the table, "What is it Deuce?"

"Is Sammy gonna die?" A large tear finally escaped one of the six-year olds eye, the look of despair and the fear the boy was feeling nearly took Caleb's breath.

"NO!" Caleb spoke harsher than he intended, causing Dean to jump, the older boy would not allow that thought to enter his mind, this had to be a vision where they would reach Sammy in time, Caleb wouldn't allow it to be anything else. "I'm sorry…" Caleb sat down next to his friend, wrapping his arm around the small boys shoulder, "Sammy's gonna be okay, there's no other choice." Dean leaned into his friends chest as Caleb held him tighter, feeling the small tremors from the child's body as he cried silently.

After a moment, Dean looked up into the golden gaze of the older boy, "Can't you find him like you do me?"

Caleb looked confusingly at Dean, "What do you mean?"

Dean pulled back as the possibility of what the smaller boy was thinking could help find his brother, "Hide and seek, when we play you always find me really fast, member when I asked you how and you pointed to your head…" Dean touched his own temple, "and said you follow the string to me."

Realization dawned on the older boy as he quickly stood, "Shit, I didn't even think…" Caleb had learned shortly after meeting the Winchester's that he had an unusual link to both boys, it was by accident when Dean had wanted the teen to play hide and seek one day. Dean had hidden under Pastor Jim's desk in the library and Caleb looked for nearly an hour. The teen had nearly given up when he sat on the stairs and closed his eyes, thinking of Dean, suddenly like a giant arrow a connection was made and Caleb walked right to where the child was hiding. He had gotten Dean to hide again and was able to find him in a matter of seconds.

Caleb sat back down on the bench, "Okay Deuce, I need you to stay real quiet for a minute, so I can concentrate." Caleb had only tried to connect with Sammy a couple of times, but that was when he was still a baby. Caleb had been almost afraid after the first time he did it as he picked up on a sensation not unlike the one he did when he would try to read Mac. The teen had talked to his father about it and the older man had confirmed he too had noticed something 'unique' about the baby, but didn't know if it would ever develop into a psychic ability or not.

Dean sat real still facing his friend, still clutching the radio to his chest. The six-year old watched as Caleb took a deep breath and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Only Takes a Second**  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It seemed like forever to Dean, but it was only a matter of minutes before Caleb's eyes snapped open, "They're nowhere near him…" The teen stood as he ran his hand over his face.

"Did you find Sammy?" Dean stood up on the seat, eager to know if Caleb found his brother.

"Maybe…They're to far away…" Caleb paced in back and forth, "I could never get them to understand where they need to look, he got further than they think." Coming to an abrupt stop Caleb looked at Dean, "I have to go," He reached beside the smaller boy, taking one of the flashlights. "You need to stay right here, tell them I'm going to find him."

Dean grabbed Caleb's arm, "There's only four radios, this is the last one, won't you need it?" Caleb felt the fear and worry coming from the smaller boy.

"You need to keep it to contact Johnny, Mac and Jim. Just tell them I'll have Sammy when I get back." Caleb turned and took a few steps toward the woods as Dean's voice caused him to pause.

"How will you find your way back?" Large moss-green eye's pleaded.

Caleb tapped his temple, "I'll follow your string, so don't move, okay?"

Dean nodded and sat back down as Caleb took off in a run, disappearing into the tree line.

--------------------

John was becoming scared and a feeling of dread had taken hold in his chest, it was dark now, his baby boy had been missing for nearly seven hours and they hadn't even heard the sound of Atticus barking. John knew the woods were protected from anything supernatural, but that still left the wildlife as a possible threat. Coyotes had been known to be in the area and the most recent distant howling had confirmed that. There was also the possibility of snakes, there were two poisonous types that John had run across while working with Caleb in the woods, the copperhead and rattle snake, even though it was getting into fall and the reptiles would be less active, they were still a threat none the less. They had checked several areas that had inclines or small depressions on the property and hadn't found anything.

The crackle of the radio caused the knot in the pit of John's stomach to tighten as he heard his eldest son's voice. "Daddy? Mac? Pastor Jim? Can anyone hear me?" Dean using the term 'daddy' told John volumes to just how scared the small boy was.

"Dean, are you all right?" John radioed back as he knew the other men were listening in as well. "Where's Caleb?"

"He said he was going to find Sammy." John stopped and looked at the radio as if he could see his son, not knowing if he heard the six-year old right.

"He's what?" John replied again, "Where is he?"

"Damien's in the woods, he said he knows where Sammy is." Dean's voice sounded shaky.

"How…" John's comment was cut off by Mac.

"Dean, how does he know where Sammy is, did he have another vision?" Mac had tried to explain to Dean what Caleb's visions were, that they were like movies in his head, so the boy wouldn't be afraid if he was ever around when the teen had one. So far he hadn't been, but it worried Mac that maybe his son had another vision with Dean as the only witness.

"He followed the string, like with me." Dean replied as if that answered everything.

"What string Dean?" John was getting frustrated as he started to head back toward the barn. He didn't have time to worry about the hard-headed teen when Sammy was still missing.

"Like hide and seek." Dean replied, as it finally dawned on Mac what he was talking about.

"Jim, John we need to meet back at the barn, I think I know what Dean means." Mac answered as he took off in a jog, making his way back to Dean.

-------------------

Caleb had been running for nearly fifteen minutes when a faint barking was heard. He came to a stop and closed his eyes, trying to zero in on the direction it was coming from. Suddenly he took off running toward his right, he started to pick up speed as he felt low hanging branches hit across his face, pulling at his flannel shirt, he had left Dean wrapped in his jacket. The teen tried to block out the near forty degree temperature that had settled in the area, as his sole focus was on following the sound of who he knew to be Atticus barking. The flashlight bounced back and forth across the ground as the barking grew louder, suddenly Caleb found himself shining the light down an incline. Movement caught his attention as Atticus's golden-brown fur reflected in the moonlight; "Atticus" the teen whispered as he started down the slope, he came to a stop as the dog disappeared into the underbrush. Terrified, even knowing what he would find, the boy knelt down and pulled up the brush, "Sammy!"

---------------

Mac broke through the tree line first, reaching Dean, "Dean, which direction did Caleb go?" John soon emerged as did Jim, each man making their way toward the table.

"What the hell was he thinking?" John growled out, "We don't have time to find his ass too."

Jim looked at the big, green-eyes watching them, "Dean what did he say, how does he know where Sammy is?"

The small boy looked at the men before him, suddenly afraid that he had done something wrong. "Like hide and seek." Dean whispered.

"What does that mean Dean?" John stepped toward his son, taking a hold of his arms, the boy jumping slightly at his father's rough touch.

"John…" Jim laid a hand on the father's shoulder, "You're scaring him."

Mac's voice drew John's attention from Dean, "Caleb told me that he has a connection to the boys, he described it as a string, telling him where he can find them. He's done it with Dean when they play hide and seek, haven't you ever noticed how fast Caleb can find Dean." John looked at Mac, confusion on his face, however, Mac did noticed a strange look cross Jim's face, but the Doctor ignored it as he continued, "If Caleb concentrates on Dean, he can find him anywhere, he's only ever done it a couple times with Sammy and that was when Sammy was still a baby, I didn't even know he could still connect with him."

Jim looked at Dean, "Did Caleb connect with Sammy, Dean?"

The small boy nodded his head, "He said he could find him and for me to stay right here so he could follow the string back to me cause he didn't take the walkie-talkie."

"Shit, so we have no way of contacting him do we?" John slammed his hand down on the table, Dean jumped again, but the Pastor placed a comforting hand on the small boys shoulder. "Mac?"

The Doctor had grown quiet over the last couple of minutes; John looked at his friend and noticed the man's eyes closed. John knew there was a connection between Mac and Caleb, they were able to communicate over distances, the younger man could only assume that was what Mac was trying to do now. Jim had stepped up next to Mac as the man's eyes remained closed, suddenly the psychic inhaled sharply, stumbling backwards, Jim's quick reflexes kept the Doctor on his feet. "Mackland?"

Taking a deep breath Mac locked eyes with John, "He's found Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Oh God, Sammy…" Caleb whispered out as he knelt next to the small boy's body, "Please God…" He whispered again as he reached a shaking hand toward Sammy's neck, holding his own breath until he found the faint thumping.

Caleb gently rolled the toddler over, careful of how quickly he turned him. The teen had dropped the flashlight next to his knees and the faint glow illuminated one side of the tiny, pale, mud and blood smeared face. Gentle cupping Sammy's cheek, Caleb gave the tiny boy's shoulder a slight shake, "Sammy? Sammy?" When there was no response the older boy slipped off his flannel shirt laying it over the unconscious boy, then he gently slipped his arms under Sammy's legs and neck, the child almost weightless as Caleb stood with him, "I got ya now, you're gonna be okay." he whispered.

Atticus had been sitting next to Sammy and as Caleb stood to make his way up the incline, the canine ran to the top, looking back watching the older boys slow progress. "Okay, we're to the top…" Caleb kissed Sammy's forehead as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection to Dean. Feeling the familiar link to the six-year old Caleb took a deep breath, "Let's get you home." Moonlight filtering through the trees helped illuminate his path, his flashlight forgotten at the bottom of the incline. Atticus ran a few steps a head then stopped to look back, "Go home Atticus!" Caleb told the dog as the animal took off into the darkness, knowing someone was helping his charge.

* * *

John was pacing the tree line, Jim had taken a seat next to Dean, the smaller boy leaning into the comfort the Pastor was providing, Mac sat at the end of the table, his eye's closed as he tried to connect to his son.

"It's been forty-five minutes, where the hell is he?" John's loud voice boomed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"He's close." Mac said as the sound of Atticus barking in the distance alerted the men that Caleb was nearing. John started to shine his flashlight into the wooded area as the dog came bouncing through the trees.

"Atticus!" Dean jumped down, racing to the dog, who bounced around the child than ran back to the tree line.

Jim and Mac had now joined John, shining flashlights into the darkened area, when Jim caught movement, "There!" he shouted as he ran into the trees, Mac and John following, Dean staying next to Atticus who remained at the tree line.

"Dad!" Caleb's voice broke as he saw the lights approaching, the fear and adrenaline that had been coursing though his system seemed to flee at that moment, as he took another step his knees gave out.

"Caleb!" Jim was the first to reach him as the boy stumbled and fell; the Pastor grabbed him before he fell forward.

Mac and John reached them as Jim still had his arms around the two boys; Mac noticed the pale features of his son and the terrifying stillness of the toddler in his arms, "Sammy?" John's voice broke as he took in the lax, unconscious form of his youngest.

"He's alive Dad," Caleb shaking voice spoke as he couldn't help but to lean into Jim for support.

Mac reached out and took the small boy; Caleb's arms falling limp onto his legs. The Doctor felt the coldness of the toddler's skin, as well as, noticing the numerous cuts and scraps that littered his small face. "We need to get them back to the house."

Mac stood as John reached for his son, the Doctor releasing the boy to his father, John holding the small child close, turning he headed out of the woods. It was Jim's voice that brought Mac's attention back to his son, "Mackland…" The psychic turned and found his son leaning heavily against the Pastor.

"Caleb," Mac knelt next to his son, taking the boy's face in his hands. The coldness of the teen's face shocked the Doctor, it was then he noticed that Caleb was only in his tee-shirt, plus knowing he was coming off an adrenaline rush, "Jim, help me get him inside." It was starting to worry the men as the teen remained silent. "Caleb, you with me Son?" Mac helped Jim pull the boy up, when the question was only met with silence Mac and Jim moved quickly to get Caleb to the house too, so the Doctor could tend both boys.

* * *

Dean watched as his father emerged from the woods, the small form of his brother in his arms, "Sammy!" the six-year old ran toward his father.

John's pace didn't slow as the small boy tried to keep up, "He'll be okay Dean, go get the door." Dean raced ahead and held the door open for his father as the man passed through and quickly made his way toward the stairs.

Dean looked back across the yard and saw Mac and Jim helping Caleb toward the house. "Damien?"

" 'kay, Deuce." A weak sounding voice was the first the Doctor and Pastor had heard from the boy since leaving the woods.

Mac and Jim awkwardly made their way up the stairs with the teen, once he was quickly deposited into his bed Jim looked at Mac, "You need to take care of Sammy, I've got him."

Mac turned and headed toward the adjoining room where John was quickly covering his youngest with blankets, "John I need my medical…" The Doctor was cut off as Dean came dragging a large, black bag into the room. Mac's spare medical bag was kept in the downstairs closet and none of the adults had been able to grab it, so Dean took it upon himself to drag the heavy satchel up the stairs, depositing it next to the Doctor. "Thank you Dean." Pulling out the needed items Mac began his assessment.

* * *

Jim tired to help an exhausted, semi-conscious Caleb out of his boots and jeans and into a pair of sweats. The teen barely able to help as his arms and legs seemed to weigh a ton. Jim pulled the quilt from the end of the older boys bed, laying it overtop of him as unfocused eyes watched him, "Sammy?" Caleb whispered out as Jim sat down next to him.

Gently laying a hand on the teens shoulder, Jim answered, "He's going to be just fine, you did good finding him, but you really should have called us before you took off." Jim's voice remained calm and even through the reprimand the Pastor's voice continued to offer comfort.

"Couldn't…explain…" Caleb was desperately trying to stay awake as his body involuntarily shivered, "further than…you thought."

Jim ran his hand over the boy's hair, "You rest now, I'm going to clean the scraps on your face and check you over, your father will be in shortly."

A weak nod was all the older man got in reply as Caleb's eyes slide shut, his breathing evening out as his body shook again. Jim walked over to the closet, retrieving another blanket for the teen, once covering him the Pastor headed toward the bathroom to retrieve the items he needed to take care of Caleb's superficial wounds, the emotional ones would have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Mac?" John was standing at the foot of Sammy's bed, Dean right next to him as both Winchester's watched Mac continue his assessment of their youngest.

"We need to get him into some warmer cloths," Mac glanced at the toddler's worried father and brother as Dean quickly made his way to the dresser drawers, pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas for his baby brother. Laying them next to the doctor the small boy stepped back as Mac looked at John, "John I need you to help me, as we change him I'm going to check him over, so far I don't feel any broken bones. I do believe he has a slight concussion, but what's worrying me is that he is too cold, his temperature is 94.5, we need to warm him slowly."

John nodded as he sat opposite of the Doctor, lifting his son gently as Mac pulled the boys jacket, then his shirt off, replacing them with the pajamas that Dean had found. John was barely able to steel his emotions as he again felt the coldness of his baby boy's skin, the deathly paleness still twisting the knot in his stomach. Mac gently pressed along the tiny boy's rib cage, noting the beginnings of bruises, no doubt from his tumble. The Doctor buttoned up the pajama top as John removed the toddler's tennis shoes and jeans, then slipped on the warmer pants.

There were a few more minutes of silence as Mac finished checking the unconscious child. Looking up at his friend, Mac could see barely contained fear in John's gaze. "I think we should take him to the hospital, especially since we don't know how long he's been unconscious."

The psychic could easily see the turmoil his friend was going through as John ran his hand over his face, "I can't, I ran into some problems the last place we were…Mac I can't loss my kids, can't you take care of this?"

Mac stood as he glanced at Dean, who had climbed onto the foot of the bed, "John, there isn't anything else I can do, he doesn't have any broken bones, the scrapes are superficial, most likely from the fall, but I can't see what's going on inside, he could have internal injuries that I don't know about…medically speaking he needs to be at a hospital." Mac knew this was a fight he wasn't going to win; John shunned hospital, always fearful that someone would question any unusual injuries. John had begun training Dean and the boy sometimes had unusual bruises to prove it. A part of Mac could understand his friends fear, but the Doctor in him couldn't understand how someone could refuse their child professional care.

"I'll give you the night…" Mac ran his hand over his face, praying he wasn't somehow condemning the youngest Winchester to irreparable damage. "But if Sammy doesn't show any signs of waking up by morning I'm taking him to the hospital, even if I have to go through you to do it." John nodded as he returned his gaze to the still, small form. Dean slowly made his way to his brother's side, the six-year old laid down next to the toddler, placing his arm over his blanket cocooned baby brother. John pulled another blanket up and covered the six-year old, then watched the older boy close his eyes as sleep claimed him. The father heard, rather than saw, Mac leave the room through the connecting door, entering his own son's room.

* * *

Jim looked up as Mac entered the room; the Pastor had just finished cleaning up the few cuts on Caleb's pale face. "How's Sammy?"

Mac took a seat on the other side of his Son's bed, gently turning the boys face so he could look at the scarps and cuts, no doubt caused by tree branches. "Sammy's hypothermic and has some bruises from the fall, I didn't detect anything broken, but I'm worried about not knowing how long he's been unconscious and John doesn't want to take him to the hospital." Mac looked at his friend, "I told him if Sammy isn't awake by morning I'm taking him myself."

Jim nodded; he knew they had to tread lightly with John when it came to his son's, the father's greatest fear was losing his children. "I'll back you up on what you think you need to do, but we must be careful to not push Jonathon away in the process."

The Doctor let out a deep breath, "I know," returning his attention to his own son, "How's Caleb doing?" the father ran his hand through his son's jet-black hair.

"His temperature is around 96*, the cuts appear to be from branches, probably from him running through the woods. I was concerned with how quickly he fell asleep, but considering the vision from earlier in the day and everything that has happened." Jim looked at Mac, "He mumbled something about Sammy being further than we thought, perhaps that is why he didn't call us before he took it upon himself to find the boy."

Mac noticed a strange expression on Jim's face, much like the one he had glimpsed when trying to explain to John the 'string' connection that Caleb said he had with the Winchester children. "Jim?"

Jim stood and walked over to the window in Caleb's room, it overlooked the farm in the direction of the pond, through the moonlight the Pastor could barely make out the picnic table that had served as their base when they had left the forth walkie-talkie clutched in the hands of six-year old Dean. "I never thought children would be brought into this life. I know of families that go back generations, families that are born into hunting, but I never thought we would have children brought in from the outside. Julian told me once that my Triad would cause shifts within the Brotherhood, I never believed him until now."

Mac watched his friend, he was use to Jim speaking cryptically sometime, but now he was becoming worried. The Doctor stood and joined the Pastor at the window, "Jim, is something wrong, something you haven't told me about?"

Jim blew out a deep breath as he glanced toward the bed that held the sleeping teen, then to the door that lead to the Winchesters. "I've asked John to accept the position of the Knight." Jim looked at Mac, The Doctor wasn't surprised by the revelation, only that it had taken Jim longer than Mac expected to offer John the position, since Daniel Elkins had been removed as Knight shortly after Caleb had come into Mac's life, almost two years ago and John coming to the Brotherhood a short later. "Mackland, there was a reason I asked that you let Jonathon begin training Caleb…" Confusion crossed the Doctor's face as the Pastor continued. "Do you remember when you first told me about the connection that Caleb came to you with concerning Dean and Sammy?"

Mac again looked toward his son the back to the Pastor. "Yes, but what does that…"

Jim cut the younger man off, "Mackland, that connection being revealed has started a chain reaction of events, which I had to go back and research. Julian explained some things to me about how certain members of the Brotherhood, certain members of future Triads, are revealed to the current Guardian, other things have been shown to me as I've grown in the position. Just as I was made aware of you before we met, I have begun to see, signs, if you will, pointing me in the direction of the next Triad, the one that will take over from us. I had to check and see if such things could be recognized at early ages and I was surprised to see the training of past Triads sometimes started before the children were even old enough to talk. Julian told me that our generation was not to be born of traditional hunting families, this is probably why my mistake in appointing Daniel as Knight failed, his family can be traced back several generations. But me, you and Jonathon, we all three came from outside this life, each bringing our own experiences to the table. That's why we have had some issues within the Brotherhood; they don't understand how the selection works."

Mac watched his friend, still not understanding where this conversation was going. "Jim, I'm still not seeing how what has happened with Sammy and Caleb's connection to the boys has anything to do with the Brotherhood."

Jim's eyes took on an old look, like he was withholding a universe worth of knowledge behind his blue eyes. "There is a reason I wanted Caleb to train with Jonathon, why I am trying to keep Jonathon close to us. Signs are pointing me in a direction that we are going to have deal with very shortly. Caleb is being trained one on one with the Knight for a reason. His connection with Dean and Sammy is growing stronger for a reason." Jim's gaze seemed to burn into Mac's very soul as things were starting to come together in the psychic's mind, revelations that had him glancing at his son then back to his friend, back to the Guardian. "Mackland there are sign's being revealed that are pointing to your son as being the next Knight."


	9. Chapter 9

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"No," Mac looked at Jim, an expression of disbelief on his face, "He's a boy Jim, he's a boy that has been through more than most adults can deal with, hell there are times he can barely deal with what has happened to him in the past." Mac was trying to control his voice, still not believing that there was a motive behind what Jim had suggested after Caleb started to show an interest in the Brotherhood. "Jim you haven't been the one that has to wake that boy up when he is so lost in a nightmare that he physically fights me before he is even awake. You're not the one that has to watch the guilt eat away at him when he has a vision that can't be changed. You can't ask me to do this to him, I can't." Mac had just assumed the training with John was to help Caleb and Dean stay close since it was Caleb that helped bring Dean back from completely withdrawing into himself after his mother's death. "You can't expect him to understand and decide what he will do in the future, especially something like this," Mac walked toward his son, taking in the pale features. When he had adopted Caleb, Mac made a deal with himself that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to his son, the boy had been through enough, now his dear friend, the man that had lead him to Caleb to start with was asking him to accept that his son would be placed into the perilous position of the Knight within the Brotherhood.

Mac watched the rise and fall of his Son's chest as the boy slept, his mind playing over the last two years since Caleb had come into his life, Caleb was his life and he wasn't about to put him in harms way. There were already whispers within the Brotherhood about what Daniel had claimed from the beginning. About Caleb being something other than human, Mac had tried to shield his son from that, but comments here and there by other hunters had filtered through back to the Doctor and to his Son, which added more fear and doubt that the boy carried, that there was something evil about him, that he was somehow cursed. "If that is why you have John training him, then it ends now, I won't allow him to do this." Mac turned and looked at Jim.

"Your son's a natural hunter Mac." Jim and Mac both looked toward the doorway that led to Dean and Sammy's room. John looked exhausted, the fear and worry from the day of searching for his youngest clear on his face, but now he was standing there, pulled into the conversation by the muffled, tense tone of his friend's voice.

"Don't…" Mac held a hand up toward John, "Did you know about this? Did you know he was training with you for a reason other than to keep him and Dean close?"

John glanced back in the room that held his own son's, blowing out a deep-breath he took a step into Caleb's room, "I had my suspicions…Daniel trained me, he told me he was training me as his replacement, then when he relinquished the position of Knight and Jim pulled me in closer, introducing me to you and Caleb, I started to see similarities in what I was being asked to do in comparison to what Daniel did with me." John looked at Jim, "I didn't know the full extent, but like I said, I had my suspicions."

Mac stepped closer to John, "And you think I should let this continue, allow this to be forced upon him?"

"Why are you asking me, I'm just beginning to understand this whole Knight thing. You know my background, this sure as hell isn't the life I would have picked if given the choice, but sometimes that choice is taken from us and we are thrown down a road we wouldn't wish on our worst enemy." John could feel anger rising inside him, "Do you think I wanted to watch my wife burned alive on the ceiling of Sammy's nursery? Do you think this is what I had planned out when my boys were born? Some days I wish I would have died in that fire, that maybe it would have been better if all of us did, but we didn't and I have to deal with that and go on, trying to protect my boys from things I never would have dreamed existed. I look at my boy's everyday and realize they are the only reason I haven't put a bullet through my head to stop the pain and hurt I feel every single day. But if what I'm doing now, if what Jim has offered me helps protect my boys and puts me that much closer to killing the son of a bitch that took my wife, then this is what I'm going to do. Now whether you want Caleb to train with me or not, that is your choice. I can only tell you that he is a natural at everything that I have shown him, and if what Jim's says could happen, happens then I will do my damnedest to make sure your son is ready, just as I want my boys ready to face whatever comes at them in this life we've been dropped into." Without another word, John turned and headed back toward his son's room.

Jim watched an array of emotions cross Mac's face, slowly he stepped toward him. "I'm sorry, I had planned on talking to you when emotions weren't running so high, but we all know how best laid plans hardly every work. We can discuss this more once Sammy is awake…" Jim placed his hand on Mac's shoulder, "believe it or not this is not my choice, I can only help prepare the next generation, I can't choose which role they will or will not play, that is left to a power even greater than the Brotherhood." Silently Jim headed toward the door, but Mac's voice stopped him.

"When are you going to tell John?" It was very rare for Jim to be surprised by anything, but Mac knew he had surprised the older man on how quickly he had picked up on his subtle wording. "The connection that Caleb has with the boys, it's not unlike the connection of traditional Triads."

"How?" Jim was genuinely shocked.

"I am the Scholar, am I not? I have read through the Journal's, about the link the members of the Triad have to one another…" Mac walked up to Jim, still upset by what had been revealed, "you, yourself, said that Caleb's connection to the boys was getting stronger for a reason, when are you going to tell John that there is another reason he was chosen to be the Knight, that he is to train the next Knight? When are you going to tell him that his son's are the rest of the next Triad?"

* * *

Jim sat in his library, staring at the fire in the fireplace. The Pastor had wanted to talk to Mac for a while, but the time had never been right, now with the incident with Sammy, things became clear to the Guardian. He had worried since the day Julian had informed him of his position, that he would not be able to live up to what being the leader of the Brotherhood entailed. Jim had been sure all those years ago that Julian had been mistaken in making him Guardian, but once in the role and once Jim had started being visited by the Lady, it became clear to the older man that he had been prepared for this calling long before meeting his mentor.

As a boy Jim loved the water, could always be found near, in or on the water. His parents lived in the northern part of the country; they had a pond as well as a river that ran along their property. Jim could recall many times as a child being scolded by his parents for 'wasting time' near the water when he had choirs to tend to. When he had gone off to war, he felt his soul darken, not only because of what he had been trained to do, but he had lost that peacefulness he could always lose himself in when he was around water, water sources in the jungle were more of a threat than a comfort.

Once returning from the hell the war had been he found love with Emma and comfort from the farm they bought together, which included a large pond. Many hours he would spend at its edge; sometimes with his wife at his side, sometimes on bright sunny days when he had time between taking care of the place and studying to become a Pastor. Other times it would be to find peace from the horrific nightmares the war had left him with. After his wife's death he would stand on the dock and scream at God. It was on one of those nights that he had his first encounter with who he would later discover was the Lady. She had come in the form of his beloved Emma, trying to give him encouragement in his sorrow. It was only after he had talked with his Senior Pastor that he was introduced to Julian Smith, Guardian of the Brotherhood.

Over the years of training with Julian, Jim had been visited many times by the Lady. One of the final times was when the inscription had been burned into his ring, the one that confirmed what Julian had been saying about who Jim would become. It was over the years since the torch had been passed to him that he understood how selections were made, they were not the choice of the Guardian, but of a greater power. It was what had allowed Jim to find Mac when a Scholar was needed. It was that power that helped him understand that his choice of Elkins for Knight had been wrong and led him to John. Once Caleb came on the scene it was those powers that started to reveal what Jim had not wanted to see, what the boys father doesn't want to accept, that Caleb was on the path of the Knight. But still Jim didn't want to believe that a boy so young would already be destined to such a position, that was until he met the Winchester children.

It was literally the moment John Winchester walked into Jim's home with his two small children that the Pastor felt what he was sure Caleb would refer to as 'a disturbance in the force'. The very night of their arrival Jim was visited by the Lady in a dream, from that day he watched the boys, even though Sammy was only a baby he was able to pick up on how the child reacted, how he watched and seemed to take everything around him in. Then Dean started following him around, especially to the pond. Sometimes Jim would pretend he didn't know the boy was shadowing him, other times, even before the traumatized four-year old started talking again; Jim would take the boy with him to the pond. The older man noticed a peace come over the boy when he was near the water, that was when he had started researching previous Triads.

It was finally the connection that Mac had told him that Caleb seemed to have with the Winchester children that everything started to fall into place and tonight confirmed it all. Caleb's sense that Sammy was in danger, his overwhelming need to find the boy and his use of the 'string' connection with Dean to find his way back through darkened woods. The signs were clear, the future Triad was all but confirmed.

Jim stood and left the room, heading through the kitchen he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair where he had tossed it hours ago. It was nearly three in the morning, but Jim needed answers, he needed help, he needed peace in his soul that only came from the water. Mac's reaction had not been as he had hoped; he could only image how John's would be when the time came.

_A/N: Okay first I want to say, this is my theory on how Jim came to understand that Caleb, Dean and Sam would be the next Triad. I know in Ridley's and Tidia's stories there is a second set of boys that are 'in the running' so to speak, as being potential Triad contenders, but we all know it was our boys that were destined. My theory has no connection to any of Ridley's or Tidia's stories, I don't know how, when or where things come to Jim in their timeline of stories and I hope they don't mind me throwing my idea out there. These last two chapters just started to flow out of me during the course of this story, but as I reread them I thought 'Why Not' and decided to leave them. Please forgive me if I seem way off base with this, as I said it came to me and seemed right for the moment.--Montez_


	10. Chapter 10

**It Only Takes a Second  
**Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1

It was still dark outside when Caleb awoke; slowly blinking his eyes, the last day seemed fuzzy. He remembered leaving New York with his father and landing in Louisville, then the pain of the vision. A vision that raised every internal alarm the teen had, he remembered needing to get to Sammy, "Sammy" the boy whispered as he abruptly sat up, throwing off the quilt that covered him, before he could form the thought he was across the room to the door that separated his room from Dean and Sammy's.

Mac and John looked toward the doorway as they hear the muffled steps, Caleb held onto the door jam as the momentum of getting up too fast, accompanied with the pounding headache and complete exhaustion his body was feeling, almost sent him to his knees. Mac was quickly at his son's side, "Caleb?"

"Sammy? Is he okay? Did I find him in time?" Mac could feel the fear radiating from his son as the boy tried to push past his father's grip to reach the toddler, cocooned in blankets.

Taking a couple steps toward the bed, it was Dean's fearful eye's that finally caused Caleb's knees to fold under him, John's quick reflexes kept the older boy from hitting the hardwood as Mac grabbed for his son's other arm, "On the other bed." Mac ordered as he and John maneuvered Caleb to the second bed in the room, easing the boy into a sitting position. "Caleb? Look at me, are you all right?"

Mac finally had to take Caleb's face in his hands to break the boys gaze from Sammy, "Caleb?"

Tear-filled eyes met the Doctor's grey ones as Caleb whispered, "He's not okay is he?"

Knelling in front of his Son Mac spoke quietly, "Nothings broken and so far he hasn't shown any signs of internal injuries, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Closing his eye's tightly Caleb replayed everything that had happened the day before, from the vision, to him making the connection to the toddler, then finding the heartbreakingly still form of the small child in the underbrush and finally following his connection back to Dean. The teen began to wonder if he had done something wrong, maybe he shouldn't have moved Sammy, maybe he should have called for help before heading into the woods alone to find the child. "It's my fault," Caleb whispered, "I wasn't thinking, I just needed to find him…" Caleb looked at his father, then John who had sat back down on the bed next to his children, "You were looking in the wrong area, he had gotten further than you thought, I didn't have time…I wouldn't have been able to explain where he was, I had to get him, I'm sorry."

John stood and crossed the couple feet to the bed that the teen was sitting on, laying his hand on Mac's shoulder; John motioned for the boys father to move. Reluctantly Mac conceded, but remained close, he recalled how John's fear had turned to anger toward his Son the night before and in Caleb's condition Mac was not about to let John tear into him. It was a quiet, calm voice that came from Sammy's father that surprised Mac. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Caleb." John reached up, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. John looked at the scared gaze of the boy before him and saw the child underneath the teen he had been training. The former Marine was someone who could easily forget just how young the children around him were when he was training them, teaching them. He had done it with Dean, sometimes forgetting his eldest was only six when the boy seemed so much older at times. And watching the array of emotions crossing the fourteen-year olds face in front of him, for a moment John saw how scared the situation made Caleb. "You found my son; you found him and brought him back to me…" John felt his eye's fill as the 'what if's' from the night before played in his mind. "You didn't do anything wrong, do you understand me?" the hunter gave the boy a gentle shake to emphasize the point he was trying to make. "You saved my son, I'll never forget that."

After a moment, waiting to see if Caleb would accept what he just said, John stood, returning to his spot next to his children. Dean's moss-green eye's having taken in the whole conversation as John reached across and ran his hand over the older boys head, "Go back to sleep Dean, Sammy's gonna be fine." Never wanting to doubt his dad, Dean looked at his best friend as Mac had taken a seat next to Caleb, then looking back at his little brother beside him, Dean finally closed his eye's, allowing sleep to claim him again.

"Caleb, you should lay down and rest." Mac motioned for his Son to scoot back on the bed, without fighting his father the teen moved back and propped himself against the headboard. The Doctor, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get, patted his son's leg then stepped back toward John. "Can I speak to you a minute?"

John stood and followed Mac into the hallway. The Scholar turned and looked at the Knight, "Thank you for that."

The weary father ran his hand over his face as he glanced at the room then back to the man that was feeling more like a brother everyday. "I meant it…I believe he is the reason Sammy was found before it was too late." John could tell that Mac had not expected the calm, rational comments from him. "Mac, about earlier with Jim, he never told me anything after asking me to start working with Caleb. At first I thought it was to keep the boys close, because of the connection he made with Dean, but as time went by and I realized what I was showing him were some of the same things Daniel taught me, I started to put two and two together."

Mac raised his hand slightly, trying to interrupt, "John…"

"Mac, I wasn't lying when I said Caleb was a natural. I've been around soldiers who couldn't pick things up as fast as your teenage son can. Look, I know you aren't happy with this, but this is the life we all have found ourselves in and we have to find ways to survive in it. I know you aren't out in the field as much and you're afraid of your son being out there without you to protect him, but just as I'm doing with Dean and will do with Sammy when he's older, I will teach Caleb everything I know, make sure he understands the importance of what we are doing and as long as he is with me and I am able, I will do my damnedest to protect your son just as I would my own boys." John watched as his words were taken in by his friend.

"John, he's not a soldier, he's a boy…" This time John tried to interrupt, but Mac stopped him, "I want him to finish school, I want him to have a life away from this. I know this is your life now, but I want my Son to experience life without this hanging over him." Mac blew out a deep-breath, "He is not to know about what Jim said, I don't want him thinking that this is all his life is going to be about. He can train with you, learn from you and I do trust you to keep my son safe, but know that I am going to insure he has some sense of balance in his life apart from this. Then, when the time comes for him to know his place within the Brotherhood he will be able to make the decision whether he wants to accept it or not, he will not be pressured to do something he doesn't want to do."

"And what if this is what he wants to do?" John asked.

A nervous chuckle escaped Mac as he ran his hand over his mustache, "I guess I'll have to learn to live with it, but until then, he is not to know about it, understood?" John gave his friend a slight nod in understanding. "I'm going downstairs to get some coffee, do you want some?"

---------------

Caleb could hear the muffled talking coming from the hallway, but couldn't hear what was being said and with the pounding headache he had he wasn't able to use his abilities, though he doubted he would be able to get past John's and his father's blocks he always encountered. The teen sat, staring at the children in the bed next to his and wondered when the extreme protectiveness that he felt toward the boys kicked in. When the vision struck every fiber of Caleb's being knew he needed to get to the farm, to get to Sammy. Upon being ordered to remain by the picnic table once the men returned to the woods to search had nearly driven the teen to a breaking point. Only once Dean suggested trying to connect with Sammy did the older boy start really beating himself up at not having tried the connection that he remembered he had with not only Dean but Sammy. Once the connection came he knew he had to be the one to find the missing toddler, no one else would find him in time, but was he in time? The fear in Dean's and John's eyes, the worry on his father's face had the teen questioning whether he had been able to change the outcome of the vision or just prolong the inevitable.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Caleb watched the unconscious toddler and made a decision, maybe it wasn't the right one, but it was one he had to try. Mac had been helping him to enter other peoples minds, to search for information, the young psychic had done it numerous times with is father, even trying when the older man was asleep. After Mac would wake up with headaches did he figure out what his son was trying and told him that he was only to do that with his father's supervision since he was going deeper into another's subconscious than he did when he only read other's thoughts. But again the older boy was filled with the need to bring Sammy out of this; he needed to take away the fear in Dean's eyes, so the teen slowly made his way the few feet between the beds, taking a seat next to Sammy's still form.


	11. Chapter 11

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

John watched Mac as he retreated toward the stairs, the weary man then made his way to the bathroom, hoping that by splashing some water on his face he could wake himself up, he wouldn't sleep until his youngest was awake and okay. Staring at himself in the mirror John wondered when he became the man in the reflection, his eyes were darker than they use to be, he seemed to always have dark circles under them. His face was covered with a weeks worth of whiskers that he had yet to shave, his forehead pinched in worry. For an instant the reflection changed and he saw himself as he use to be, clean shaven, Mary hated his whiskers. His eyes were bright, almost dancing, thankful everyday that he had found Mary and she had loved him as much as he loved her. The lines around his eyes were from the smiles his young son caused, it couldn't be helped, Dean was always a happy, smiling child, John couldn't help but to smile when he was with his son, the smiles and love for his family showed on his face even more when they were joined by Sammy.

In that instant John felt emotion clog his throat and steal his breath, "God Mary, I'm sorry…" John felt his eyes fill as his vision blurred, the tears uncontrollably sliding down his cheeks, disappearing into his beard. "I'm so fucking sorry", with both hands placed on the counter in Jim's bathroom John Winchester dropped his head and allowed himself to feel for the first time in nearly two years.

* * *

Dean had only been asleep a few minutes when he was startled awake by movement beside him, "Sammy?" the quiet six-year olds voice whispered as he looked at his baby brother, then noticed Caleb sitting next to Sammy, his hand on the tiny boys head. Rising up Dean looked between his friend and his brother as it seemed Caleb was unaware that he was being watched. The small boy noticed that the teen's eyes were closed, his forehead pinched as if he was in pain, but quickly his attention was drawn again to his little brother as the smaller boy moved his head slightly, movement seen behind his still closed eye lids. On his knees now Dean reached for Sammy's hand, "Sammy? Come on and wake up, please?"

As if by his brother's plea the toddler started to slowly blink his eyes, turning his head toward Dean's voice, "Dede?"

"Sammy, it's okay, you're okay now." Dean saw tears well in his brother's eyes, "Caleb, Sammy's awake." Dean looked at the teen, but the boy remained still, his hand still on Sammy's head.

Dean's worry increased as he noticed a small trickle of blood slip from Caleb's nose. Sammy followed his brother's gaze and saw the older boy beside him, "Caweb?" As if the small child's voice seemed to break the trance the older boy was in, the teen's eyes snapped open as he saw big, brown, puppy-dog eyes staring at him.

"Sammy?" Caleb whispered as both Winchester boys watched the teens eyes roll back in his head, his body slipping from the bed.

"CALEB!" Dean yelled.

John had just exited the bathroom, wiping his face of any traces of the breakdown he just had, he needed to be strong for his boys, they needed him. As he neared the bedroom he heard a loud thud hit the floor as Dean's panicked yell reached his ears, "CALEB!"

Rushing into the room John first noticed two set's of eyes looking at him from the bed the boys were in, "Sammy?" he rushed forward, then spotted Caleb's unconscious form next to the bed, "Shit! MAC!" the former Marine yelled reaching the fallen boy, instinctively feeling Caleb's neck as Mac and Jim came pounding up the stairs and into the room.

"John?" Mac said entering the room, "Caleb!" Mac called out as he saw his son on the floor, "What happened?" the Doctor repeated the process John had just performed, feeling for the boys pulse.

John glanced at Mac, "I don't know, I was in the bathroom." John helped Mac lift his son back into the bed as the Doctor started checking him over, noting the blood on his son's face.

"Daddy…" Sammy's small voice was heard over the quiet of the room, causing all three men to turn.

"Oh God, Sammy." John sat down, pulling his small son into his arms, the small boy latching his arms around his father's neck, "God, Sammy are you okay?"

"Scared…yous and Dede lefts me…Ticus stays wif me…" The small boy started to sob into his father's shoulder as John began rocking him.

"I'm so sorry Buddy; I got ya now, shhh…" John continued to rock the toddler as Dean curled next to his father's side, watching Mac check Caleb over.

Jim stood at the foot of Caleb's bed, watching the boy's father assess his condition, the older man looked over toward the two smaller children, "Dean, do you know what happened, did Caleb fall?"

Jim and John looked at Dean as Mac continued to assess his son, grabbing some tissues off the bedside table to wipe the blood from under his Son's nose. "His eyes were closed…he had his hand on Sammy's head and his eyes were closed. Then Sammy woke up…"

Mac looked at the six-year old, "Are you sure Dean?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean answered as he leaned closer to his father.

"I told him not to do it unless I was around." Mac mumbled, running his hand through his Son's hair.

"Mac?" Jim didn't understand what was going on as he glanced at John who shrugged, not knowing either.

Sammy's voice spoke next. "Caweb wus in my dream."

John pulled back and looked at Sammy, "What do you mean Sammy?"

"I wus dreaming of Ticus and me playing and mommy wus dar so I wusn'ts scared." Sammy looked at Dean when he heard his big brother make a funny sound. "It's okay Dede, mommy saids Hi and she wuvs you and daddy." John felt a tear, which he thought he had been controlling, escape.

Jim knelt beside the bed, facing Sammy as he asked what they all wanted to know. "Sammy, why was Caleb in your dream? Did he tell you?"

The toddler nodded his head eagerly as he looked at Pastor Jim. "He's saids I had to comes home, that Dede and Daddy neededs me and mommy saids it was okays to goes wif Caweb, he'd helps me home."

John and Jim looked at Mac, John's broken voice spoke. "Mac is that possible? Did he wake Sammy up?"

Mac looked at his Son then back at Jim and the Winchester's, blowing out a deep breath. "I don't know…we've worked on him entering another person's mind, to search for information. It requires him to go deeper into someone's subconscious than just when he reads their thoughts. But honestly John, he's never done anything like this before, I mean how would he have?"

Jim stood, "Do you know how this will affect him?" he asked the Doctor.

"Other than passing out and having a nose bleed?" Mac didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, but he was scared, he didn't know his son was able to do what it appeared he had done with Sammy, so he had no way of knowing if Caleb had someway injured himself in the process. "I'm sorry Jim, I just don't know and until he wakes up I won't know."

"Dad is Damien going to be okay?" Dean looked from the pale form of his friend to his father.

John pulled Sammy closer, glancing at the teen in question, the boy continued to place himself in danger to help his children and John didn't understand why. He knew the boys had become close, but what was causing Caleb to put himself at this kind of risk for his son's. "I hope so Ace, I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

**It Only Takes a Second  
**Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

All three Winchester's had fallen asleep after Mac gave Sammy a quick check-up, who other than some scrapes and bruises seemed to be otherwise all right, the Doctor continually casting a worried look toward his own unconscious Son throughout the process. It was still early morning and Mac was debating with himself on whether to take Caleb to the hospital when the teen turned his head slightly, a moan escaping. "Caleb? Son can you hear me?" Mac had moved from the chair that he had been sitting in to the side of the bed.

"Sick…" the word was muffled, but Mac understood and grabbed the small trash can that was kept next to the night stand. The sound of the older boy throwing up woke John and Dean, Sammy still snuggled close to his father was the only one not disturbed by the sound.

"Mac?" John whispered as he watched the father rub comforting circles on the older boys back.

Mac glanced at John, noticing Dean watching closely, "John, maybe it's best to take the boys into Caleb's room until I make sure he's okay." The small boys had been through enough in the last day, hell they all had, but it wouldn't help, especially Dean, if he sat and watched his best friend being sick on top of the worry the small boy had waiting for his own little brother to wake up.

John nodded in understanding as he looked at Dean, "Hey Ace, let's give Mac a few minutes with Caleb to make sure he's okay." Dean moved off the bed, his eye's never leaving Caleb's form as Mac helped hold him upright. John moved slower, trying not to jostle the sleeping two-year old in his arms. The hunter headed toward the adjoining doorway, but Dean lingered a moment, "Dean." John's voice caused the small boy to head toward his father, but his gaze never moved from what was happening on the other bed until he too passed through the doorway, behind John.

Just as the Winchester's passed from the room, Jim came in carrying a clean washcloth and a glass of water. Caleb had continued to dry-heave for another minute before he bonelessly collapsed back onto the bed, bringing his arm to cover his eyes. "Caleb?" Mac again asked as he pushed a few sweaty, black hairs from his son's forehead.

"My head…" the teen gasped through attempts to control his breathing.

Mac looked at Jim, "Can you pull the car around?" Jim knew without being told they were going to make a trip into town, to the small hospital that served the community of New Haven.

"No…hospital…" The argument was lost by Caleb turning on his side and gagging again.

Mac eased his son back once the heaving subsided, "I have to make sure you're okay, what you did with Sammy, I don't know how that may have affected you, just a few tests." Mac ran his hand over his Son's head, resting it on his cheek.

Mac glanced up as he heard John enter the room, "Mac?"

"Can you help me get him downstairs, I'm taking him to the hospital." without another word John crossed the room and helped as Mac eased his Son into a seated position, the teen's eyes still clamped shut, "On three." Mac glanced at John who nodded. On three the two men lifted Caleb to his feet, the boy barely able to hold his own weight.

"I got him Mac." John moved quickly and lifted the teen into his arms.

"Damnit….down…" Caleb growled when he felt John lift him from the floor, "Walk…myself."

"Sure you can." John whispered back as the teen's head, reluctantly rested against his shoulder.

Quickly John and Mac made their way down the stairs, Caleb having fell silent in the hunter's arms, alarming them both when his head dropped further forward toward his chest. "Caleb!" Mac called out as John stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's still breathing Mac; I think he passed out again." John gave the father a moment to check the boy's pulse then they continued toward the kitchen.

Jim held the door as John, Caleb in his arms, and Mac exited. The Pastor then ran to get the back door on Mac's rental. "Jim you drive, I'm staying back here with Caleb." Mac climbed in as John moved back after placing the older boy in the backseat.

The Doctor pulled his son toward him as Jim rounded the car to the driver side. "Jonathon, I'll call you when we know something." John nodded as he watched the car pull away.

Turning toward the house the Knight was met by two sets of little, scared eyes as Sammy and Dean watched from the screen door. As John made his way back into the kitchen Dean spoke up first, "Is Damien okay?"

John sat down in the kitchen chair, Sammy climbing into his lap as Dean leaned into him, "He'll be fine Ace." Needing to distract the boys he looked down, "Sammy, do you feel like eating something?"

Watching a small smile that crossed the face of his youngest, one that just yesterday he was so afraid he would never see again John released a hitched chuckle when the toddler shouted, "Ucky Charms!"

---------------

Caleb regained consciousness just as Jim pulled the car up to the Emergency Room entrance. Running through the doors, the Pastor returned seconds later with a nurse, orderly and a stretcher. The back door was opened as the orderly and Jim reached in and helped the boy out and onto the stretcher, Mac quickly making his way to his Son's side. "What happened?" the nurse asked at they rushed the stretcher through the doors, a doctor joining them at the entrance.

"He's lost consciousness twice within the last six hours and had a nose bleed, he was complaining of his head hurting and he was sick a couple of times." Mac followed the stretcher into the exam room, but the nurse pushed him back as she started hooking the teen to different monitors, the ER doctor starting his assessment.

"Are his father?" The doctor glanced at Mac as Jim came in the room, stopping next to the Scholar.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Mackland Ames, this is Caleb he's fourteen." Mac wanted to step in, take over the care of his son, but he knew procedure and figured if he wanted to remain in the room he better just observe.

"Has your son been ill or hit his head in the past day or so?" The doctor asked as the nurse waited for further instructions from the doctor, "I want blood work and a CAT scan as soon as possible." the doctor stepped away coming to stand in front of Mac, who was watching his son.

"He was in the woods last night, that's where he got the scratches, he's been healthy, he was complaining of a headache yesterday." Mac knew he couldn't tell the man it was a residual headache from his vision and that his passing out was from a psychic link the young boy had done with Sammy in his attempt to wake the toddler. Mac wanted the scans just to make sure what had happened between the older and younger boy hadn't done any damage, especially since this had been the first time Caleb had ever lost consciousness after using his psychic abilities.

"Dad?" Caleb's scared voice was heard from the gurney a few feet away.

Mac quickly made his way to his son, "I'm right here Caleb, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please…" the pleading in his Son's voice tore at Mac's heart, "don't make me stay, I want to go home."

"Just a couple test, please Caleb, just to make sure you're okay. I'll be with you as much as I can." Mac knew where the boys fear of hospitals and doctors came from. This was the first time since Mac had taken him from the hospital he had found the boy in that Caleb had to return to one for care.

"Dr. Ames?" the ER doctor stepped up to the Scholar, "We're ready to take your son to have a CAT scan done. You can go with him, but you can't be in the room as the scan is performed."

Caleb's grip on his father's hand tightened as he heard that, Mac looked back at his Son. "It's all right Caleb…" glancing back at the doctor Mac spoke, "I'm a neurosurgeon, is it possible for me to be in the control booth as the scan is run?"

The doctor gave a hint of a smile, "I'm aware of who you are Dr. Ames, and yes you may be in the room as the scan is performed, but we will still have our own specialist look over the results." The orderly had moved to unlock the wheels to Caleb's bed.

"I understand, thank you." Mac looked at Jim who had remained silent near the door, "Jim could you take care of the paperwork for me?"

"Of course." Jim turned, leaving the room, making his way to the reception area.

Caleb's grip on his father didn't falter as the boy was wheeled toward Radiology, once seeing the table that would slowly go back and forth inside the donut shaped machine Caleb started to hyperventilate, he didn't do well in confined places. The hospital staff started to move toward the teen in an attempt to calm him, which had the opposite effect.

Mac held his hand up, "I'll take care of it, just give me a minute." there was no way Mac was going to allow Caleb to be sedated, but he knew he needed to get his Son calm or that is what they would do. Leaning over his Son, Mac took the boys face between his hands, "Caleb…" he whispered, "look at me Caleb, only me." Mac waited a second until panicked eye's met his, "its okay Son, this isn't that place. I told you I wouldn't let that happen again and I won't, but you have to calm down so they can do the scan." Mac could see tears fill the teen's eyes. _"Caleb…listen to my voice, can you hear me?" _Mac's lips had not moved as Caleb clearly heard his father's voice inside his head. _"Focus on my voice, I'm here, I won't leave you. See the window?" _The Scholar motioned slightly with his head as Caleb turned, seeing the window in question. _"I'll be right there, as soon as they are done, I'll be back in here. Listen for my voice while you're in the scan, I'll stay with you." _Caleb squeezed his eyes shut as he slightly nodded his head, telling Mac he understood what his father wanted.

Mac backed away after kissing his son's forehead, then Caleb allowed the orderly and nurse to help him from the gurney to the table, closing his eye's tightly as he tried to control his breathing, _"I'm right here Son, it will be over soon."_ Mac's reassuring words helped to calm the boy more as he allowed his father's presences to fill his mind.

The scan was over within thirty minutes, as the results flashed on the screens of the control room, Mac knew which areas he needed to watch to see if what his Son had done with Sammy had caused any problems. The Scholar breathed out a small sigh of relief as the scan's appeared clear; of course he would have to wait for official word from the hospital's doctor before he could take Caleb home.


	13. Chapter 13

**It Only Takes a Second  
**Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Dean remained quiet through breakfast, watching Sammy without really looking at his baby brother. Since panic had filled him the day before at the realization that his little brother was missing, the six-year old wouldn't accept his father saying it was the older man's fault that Sammy went missing, it had been Dean's responsibility to watch the toddler and he had failed.

Sammy seemed to stay close to John throughout the morning, following his father from room to room. The toddler had also let Atticus in the house when his father wasn't looking; the canine shadowed every step the small child made. Sammy would only have to hold his hand out and Atticus would walk up to him, allowing the small hand to curl into the short fir on the animals back. Dean watched this, some how feeling that maybe Sammy didn't need him anymore to feel safe, after all he had let his brother get lost in the woods and Atticus had protected him where Dean could not.

Around mid-day John put Sammy down for a nap, allowing the dog into the small boys bed, not being able to deny his youngest much after the scare of the day before. When the father had changed the toddler that morning he had noticed the array of purples that covered the child's torso, adding to the guilt that he felt at having not kept his child safe, at not protecting him.

As John exited the boys room he found Dean sitting in the hallway, next to the door, "Hey Ace, is something wrong?" the father felt bad looking his eldest, seeing the fear and guilt in his eyes, but not fully understanding why it was there, he had told Dean that what happened with Sammy hadn't been his fault.

"Sammy doesn't need me anymore." Tears filled the small boy's eyes.

John sat down beside the six-year old, putting his arm around his small shoulders, "What makes you think that?"

Leaning into his father's side, Dean tried his best to control his tears. "I couldn't take care of him in the woods and Atticus could. He would be better off with Atticus then me."

This was one of the times that John remembered that Dean was only six and would still sometimes see things in illogical ways. "Sammy's always going to need you, just because Atticus helped keep him safe doesn't mean he doesn't need you." Moss-green eyes looked at John as the father tried to explain all the things Dean does that Atticus couldn't. "Can Atticus help get Sammy dressed or help him with breakfast?"

"No." Dean watched his father.

"Can Atticus help get Sammy ready for bed or teach him to tie his shoes?" John watched as realization seemed to be dawning on Dean.

"No." Dean's eyes got big as he understood there were so many things that Atticus couldn't do for his brother.

John gave a hint of a smile as he leaned over and whispered, "Can Atticus hit a target at twenty paces with a shot-gun?"

"Course not Daddy." Finally the hint of a smile that John was hoping for showed as the small boy said 'Daddy', a word he heard less and less as his oldest son continued to grow.

John pulled Dean into his lap, "Of course not, so see, Sammy's always gonna need you to help take care of him, especially when we're on the road and Atticus isn't around." Dean leaned back against his father's chest as John wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Do you want to come downstairs with me? I've got some research to do in Jim's library."

Looking up at his father Dean glanced at the door, "I think I'll sit right here, in case Sammy needs me."

Kissing the top of his son's head, John lifted the boy, sitting him back beside him. "Okay Ace, but you know where I am if you need me."

John got up and made his way toward the stairs. Turning he looked back as Dean leaned against the wall, listening for his little brother.

_It was dark and scary; the shadows were trying to catch him as he ran. He had heard the howl of the monster he was sure was chasing him. Tears filled his eyes as his legs carried him as fast as they would go. Why had his Daddy and Dede left him alone in the woods with all the scary monsters? "Daddy!" his voice called out, "Dede!" He continued to run; his little heart filling like it would jump out of his chest. He could hear the monster getting closer, he was afraid to look, afraid it would get him. He continued to run, until he was falling, "DEDE!"_

"DEDE!" Sammy sat up in bed; his eye's wide in fear as the sound of the monster that was chasing him faded. Atticus had jumped when the small boy did and began to whimper. "DEDE!"

It had been nearly a half an hour since Sammy went down for his nap, but his little brother's panicked cry had Dean bolting from his spot in the hallway, into the room. Seeing his baby brother breathing hard, his eye's filled with tears, Dean raced across the room just as the second "DEDE!" escaped the small boy's lips.

Jumping onto the bed, Dean wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him close. "Sammy, wake up. Sammy, I got you!" the six-year old started to rock the toddler, "Shhh, Sammy, Dede's got you, you're safe now." Dean continued to rock the sobbing boy, until his breaths were coming between hiccups.

Once Sammy calmed some his little voice tried to speak, "Whys you leaves me in the woodes Dede?"

The question pulled at the older boy's heart. That last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his brother. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean too. I tried to find you, but I couldn't…I'm so sorry." tears again fell from the older boy's eyes.

"Promises no do it again?" Sammy whispered out as his face stayed buried against his brother's chest.

"Never Sammy, I'll never leave you again." Dean continued rocking.

"Okays…" Sammy's voice started to drift off as the adrenaline from the nightmare faded and sleep overtook him again, "wuvs you Dede."

"I love you too Sammy." Within a few minutes Dean felt the even breaths telling him his baby brother had fallen asleep again. Laying the slightly smaller boy over, Dean laid down beside him, placing a protective arm over the sleeping toddler. Soon sleep found Dean as well.

John had rushed up the stairs after hearing his youngest cry out, but stopped just outside the door as he heard Dean trying to comfort his little brother. Listening to the exchange John knew that whatever had been broken inside his eldest had been healed by the words of his youngest. The boys were too close to allow anything to come between them. Dean needed to forgive himself, but John knew that would only happen if his son thought his little brother had forgiven him. Hearing the muffled 'love you' between the boys told John that all was forgiven. Smiling slightly, the older man returned to the library, waiting to hear from Jim on how Caleb was doing.

----------------

Jim and Mac were sitting in Caleb's room, the teen was asleep. The fear, panic and exhaustion from everything that had happened in the last day had won over and pulled the older boy into a restless sleep. The doctor had offered to give the boy something to help him rest, both Caleb and Mac vehemently refused. Mac knew, after seeing what he was looking for in the scans that his son would rest better once they had returned to the farm.

Both men looked up when the door opened, admitting a middle-aged doctor. "Dr. Ames, Pastor Murphy, I'm Dr. Buchanan, the neurologist." The man shook hands with both the Scholar and Guardian as they stood.

"Do you have Caleb's results?" Mac asked, pretty much guessing what the doctor would say.

"Yes and as far as I can tell, there is no neurological reason for what your son has experienced. I looked over his chart before coming in, I'm not sure if his attending has talked with you, but it looks like your son may have contracted a virus that is causing the exhaustion and headaches. I would recommend bed rest for a couple days, acetaminophen for any aches or pains and if he develops a fever. Of course if any of his symptoms become worse, or if he looses consciousness again bring him back immediately."

Mac reached out to again shake Dr. Buchanan's hand, "Thank you doctor. I know my son is anguish to head home, do you know about how long it will be?" normally the psychic wouldn't rush his son's release, but finding out what he needed to know, he was just as anguish to get Caleb back to Jim's, so his son could relax and rest, Mac had been picking up on the total state of panic the teen had been in since arriving.

"I'll talk with the attending, but I would think with all his test back, it would be within the hour or so." Giving a nod to Jim, Dr. Buchanan left the room.

"Was the scan's what you expected?" Jim asked as he returned to his seat, Mac following suit.

"Yes, as I watched them being taken, I didn't see any indication that what he did with Sammy had any adverse effects, other then just exhausting himself that much more." Mac reached over and took his son's hand.

"Just what did he do with Sammy?" Jim asked, watching as Mac ran his hand through his son's hair.

The Doctor's eyes not leaving the sleeping boy, he answered the Pastor. "Honestly, I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was near dinner time when Jim pulled Mac's rental back into his drive. He had called John to let him know they were on their way back, Caleb apparently showing no ill effects from what had happened that morning. John had reassured the Pastor that Sammy, too, was showing no problems from his ordeal in the woods, other than not playing as much, John assuming the small boy was sore from his tumble.

Caleb was still pale, but able to come through the back door under his own power; John met them in the kitchen. "Well at least I didn't have to carry your ass back in here." John gave the boy a slight smile, grateful the teen was going to be okay.

"Bite me, Johnny." Caleb whispered, hoping Jim and his father wouldn't call him on the language, as he eased himself into one of the kitchen chairs. "Sammy okay?"

As if saying his name had summoned the child, Sammy came running into the room, Atticus and Dean close behind. "CAWEB!" the toddler squealed as John caught him before the small boy could jump into the older boy's lap.

"Easy dude, Caleb's got to take it easy." John released his youngest as the boy slowly made his way to Caleb.

"yous has a booboo toos?" Sammy lifted his small shirt to show the colorful bruises, not thinking much of them.

"Shit." Caleb whispered, looking at his Dad, who had taken a seat across from him. "You sure he's okay, Dad?" The teen reached for the toddler, easing him onto his lap, he had been so scared when he had found Sammy under the bushes, remembering that the small boy wouldn't wake up, he barely remembered when Sammy had woken up, the world going dark seconds after he heard the boy call his name.

John was the one who answered, "He's just a little sore Junior, but nothing's broken."

Caleb rubbed his forehead as Sammy leaned back against the teen's chest, Dean pulling his chair up, so he could be close to his brother, Atticus curled up under the table.

Mac watched his Son, "You all right?"

"Still tired, I think I'm going to turn in…" Mac stopped the boy as he placed Sammy in the chair with Dean, ruffling the small boy's hair and heading toward the hallway.

"You should eat something." The Doctor stood.

"I'm not hungry, save me something." Reluctantly Mac let the boy head up the stairs, giving him a couple minutes to himself before checking on him.

------------------

Mac had gone up and checked on his Son shortly after the teen had headed upstairs. The older boy was asleep; Mac sat on the side of his bed, gently brushing his hand over the boy's hair, resting it on his cheek, Caleb turning slightly into his father's warm touch. "Is Caleb really okay?" Dean's small voice caused the Doctor to turn toward the doorway, not realizing the smaller boy had followed him.

"He's just really tired Dean, but he should be fine after some rest." Mac knew he was going to have to get his son to explain to him just what it was he did to wake Sammy, but for now, the father was happy that the boy had no lingering effects from the event.

Dean stepped into the room, coming to stand next to his best friend's bed, looking at Mac with more insight than any six-year old had a right to have, he asked a question that had been worrying him, "How did Caleb wake Sammy up?"

Mac looked at the boy as he seemed so much older than his years, then looked back at his Son, "I really don't know Dean that is something he is going to have to tell me."

The six-year old looked at the teen with an expression like he wished he could have seen what Sammy said Caleb saw, "Did he really see my mom in Sammy's dream?" the small boy whispered, desperately trying to control the tears that were filling his eyes, as Dean looked back at Mac.

"Yeah I did kiddo…" Caleb's quiet voice answered the question as the eyes of two of the most important people to the teen, turned back to him.

"Was she pretty?" Dean choked out, he could remember his mother, with here golden hair and bright green eyes that looked like his. He had missed her everyday since she died and it made him sad when his father wouldn't talk about her, but he tried to understand since it was the only time he would ever see his father cry.

Caleb sat up, leaning against the headboard, patting the bed beside him. Mac lifted the smaller boy up as he went to sit next to the teen. "She was beautiful…just like the picture your dad has in his journal." Caleb had seen the picture a few times; it was strange to him to see his mentor looking so different in the photo. John had a light in his eyes that was now gone, it saddened Caleb to think of what had taken that light away.

"Was she really taking care of Sammy while he was asleep?" Dean knew there were two different kinds of sleep, the one you do every night when you go to bed and the one from getting hurt, it was that one that scared him because he had heard his father say that sometimes people don't wake up from that type of sleep, then they are gone forever.

"She was right beside him while he played with Atticus, she was keeping him safe." Caleb wanted his friend to understand, but wasn't sure how to explain things, he looked at his father, who seemed just as anguish to hear what had happened. "They were near the pond and when I walked up she put herself between me and Sammy since she didn't know who I was, but Sammy told her I was a friend. She watched as I told Sammy he needed to come with me because you and your dad were worried." Caleb pulled the small boy closer when he felt Dean lean into him, a small sob escaping the boy. "She told Sammy it was okay and to tell you and your dad she loved you both…" Caleb hesitated a moment, Mac was the only one to pickup on it, knowing there was something else that the teen wasn't saying. "Then she was gone and Sammy followed me into the house."

After a few moments of silence as Dean tried to control his hiccupped breathes, he looked at his friend with tear-filled eyes, "So mommy kept him safe until you could help him, then you brought him back to us?"

"I guess so." Caleb watched Dean as the small boy suddenly latched onto him.

"Thank you Damien, for saving my brother…" for a moment Caleb was shocked, then he returned the hug as he laid his head onto of the smaller boys, "I love you." Dean whispered, his head still buried in Caleb's chest.

"Love you too Deuce." Caleb whispered back as he looked up at his father, the older man watching with tear-filled eyes of his own.

A few minutes later, Dean extracted himself; "I gotta find Sammy." slipping from the bed the small boy smiled at his friend then ran out the door.

Mac watched as the small boy left the room then turned back to his Son. Caleb was rubbing his hands over his face, taking a deep breath; Mac knew the teen was trying to control the emotions that had welled up inside him. "Are you all right?" the Doctor laid his hand on his Son knee.

"I don't know." Caleb looked at his father, Mac was taken aback by the complete openness he saw in his son's face, normally Caleb tried his best to come across as 'fine' even when he wasn't.

"What didn't you tell him?" Mac asked.

Trying to school his expressions Caleb responded, "What do you mean?"

"When you told Dean what his mother said to Sammy, you left out something, what was it?" Mac watched as Caleb started picking at a loose string on the quilt covering him.

"When she stood back up she touched my cheek and told me that as long as I was with the boys they would always be safe and if they ever needed me I would always know and be able to find them." Caleb looked up at his father, "What did she mean by that?"

What Jim had told Mac the night before filtered back into the Doctor's mind, once Jim had mentioned what role Caleb may play within the Brotherhood, everything he had read over the years about Triads started to come together. It wasn't until that moment that Mac had to acknowledge what he probably already knew. He had become angry with Jim when the older man brought it up, but deep down Mac had known from the time that Caleb had come to him, trying to explain the 'string' connection between the boys. It was a similar connection former Triads had with one another, especially the Knight.

Mac took a deep breath, locking away that information behind the impenetrable blocks he, as a powerful psychic in his own right, needed. "I just think it means that you have a connection with the boys that will help you take care of them. You care about them a great deal and that has created a connection. Just like Dean is always watching out for Sammy, knowing where he is most of the time, how he is always the one who can tell how his little brother is feeling. You seem to have a similar connection, you and Dean are as close as brothers and with any siblings there is an overwhelming need to protect them."

It was silent a few minutes as Caleb took in his father's explanation, yes the boys felt like brother's and he did have a need to keep them safe, he just hoped he always could.

Mac's next question sent an unusual panic through the teen, "So are you going to explain how you managed to wake Sammy up?"


	15. Chapter 15

It Only Takes a Second  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Mac watched his son, as a fearful expression crossed the boys face, "Caleb, I need to know so I can try and understand it and help you. I believe your collapse occurred because of your already weakened state and I've asked you not to do such things without me present for that very reason. I know we have worked on you learning to use your gifts to retrieve information, but I believe it took going to a much deeper level within Sammy's mind for you to wake him."

Caleb was trying to figure out a way to explain it to his father, clearing his throat he started. "I didn't even know if it would work…" The teen looked at his dad, "I had to try something, I couldn't take the look in Deuce's and Johnny's eyes, they've lost so much already, I had to try and make that look go away. I just closed my eyes and focused on him; I laid my hand on the side of his face and started to brush through his thoughts." Worried eye's filled with tears as he explained, "Dad, he was further away than you thought, if I hadn't been able to get him to understand that Dean and his dad needed him, I don't know if he would have woke up."

Mac paled at the revelation, he hadn't dreamed that Sammy was that close to leaving them. "How do you know that?"

"He was so happy, so unafraid. He had his mom, someone who he only knows from pictures, she was real to him. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but something told me I needed to get him to come with me. When I mentioned Dean and John, that's when Mary's eyes filled with tears. I knew what I was seeing was what Sammy created to feel safe, but she was reacting independent of him, she understood what I needed to do, that's why she told Sammy what she did, she wanted him to come back with me." Caleb leaned his head back against the head board, closing his eyes. "I don't know if I will ever be able to do that again, since I'm not really sure how I did it, but I'm just glad it worked.

"So am I Junior." John stepped into the room, having heard what the teen had said to his father. The younger man laid a hand on Caleb's shoulder, "Thank you, for everything." Looking at Mac, John continued, "I don't think Sammy would be here now if you both hadn't shown up when you did. I don't know how to repay that."

Mac and Caleb exchanged looks; it was very rare that John would outwardly show appreciation toward others. "We're family John, that's what families do, we try to be there for one another." Mac answered.

"Yeah, well…" Rubbing his hand over his exhausted face, John moved back toward the door. "Glad you're okay too, Junior." with a small smile, John left the room.

"Miracles never cease." Caleb said, causing a chuckle from Mac.

Patting his son's leg, "You should try to get some more rest, let me know if you need anything." Mac stood, Caleb reached out and grabbed his father's arm.

"Love you Dad."

Mac was surprised a moment, it was rare that Caleb spoke the words that Mac could feel from the boy. "I love you too, Son." Reaching down Mac pulled Caleb into a hug, kissing the top of his head, "Get some rest." Stopping at the door he watched his son ease himself back under the covers; silently he slipped from the room.

--------------

A few minutes after Mac had left the room, just as Caleb was about to dose off he felt a presence standing next to his bed, knowing nothing supernatural could come onto the property, he slowly opened his eyes and was met by big, brown eyes. "Sammy? You okay?" The teen rose up on his elbow.

"Daddy saids its bed times." the toddler whispered.

"Okay…where's your brother?" Caleb looked toward the doorway that connected his room to the Winchester's, expecting Dean to be right behind his little brother.

"Dede's in the bafroom." The large, puppy-dog eyes continued to stare at Caleb.

"Did you need something?" Caleb found it strange for the small boy to just stand there and watch him.

"Cans I seeps with you?" It was then that the teen noticed WooBee held tightly in the small child's arms. "Pwease?"

Scooting over the teen pulled the blanket up, then helped the toddler into the bed. "You need to stay still." Caleb told Sammy.

Sammy snuggled down into the blankets, once Caleb had settled back down he felt the little boy back up until he was nestled into the teen's side. The older boy couldn't help but smile as Sammy seemed to quickly fall asleep. A few minutes later a whispered, "Sammy!" caused Caleb to crack his eye's open again. "He's over here with me Deuce."

The six-year old walked quietly into the teen's room, "Do you want me to move him?" Dean asked as he looked at the sleeping form of his little brother.

"I think he's comfortable already…" Caleb noticed as Dean looked at the spot next to his baby brother. "You want up here too?"

A big smile broke across Dean's face as he shook his head, then eagerly climbed up on the bed with is best friend and baby brother. "Like I told the Runt, you need to stay still." Caleb whispered as Dean curled up against Sammy. Once everyone was settled the room finally fell silent and still.

A short time later John came up to check on his boys, worry spiked when he didn't find them in their beds, but going on a hunch he checked Caleb's room and found all three boys sleeping soundly.

------------------

Entering the library where Mac and Jim were waiting for him, John spoke. "Believe it or not they are all three in Caleb's bed."

"They will draw strength from one another and that will help them all." Jim spoke softly as John sat down wearily on the couch, Mac and Jim each in one of the arm chairs.

After a few minutes of silence Mac leaned forward, toward Jim. "I've told John that he could go ahead and continue to train Caleb." Jim didn't seem surprised, but honestly Mac didn't expect him too. "But I have a couple of conditions that will go along with what you told me."

Jim nodded his head, "Of course."

Looking at Jim and John, Mac continued, "He will finish his schooling, any training will not interfere with that, nor any hunts he may go on in the future. I want him to understand that this does not have to be his whole life, he can pursue other interest as well as hunting, when the time comes it will be his choice, I do not want him to feel pressured to do something if he doesn't want."

Jim continued to nod, "I completely understand and would expect nothing less from you or Caleb. The Brotherhood is a choice, but Mackland, you must understand that the Brotherhood, and in particular the Triad, sometimes has a way of choosing for you."

"That is something that I will have to learn to live with when and if the time comes. However, there is one more condition that must be met." Mac looked again at the Knight and Guardian. "He is not to know about this until the time comes, as I said I don't want him pressured into this."

Jim stood, walking to the mantle that held pictures of Jim's life before he discovered the Brotherhood and pictures of his life since. "None of those who are destined to be part of the future Triad will be made aware of their positions until the time is right." Turning to look at the Scholar and Knight before him. "It will be our job to train them, so that when their time comes, what needs to be done will be as easy and natural to them as breathing." Turning back to look at the picture of the three boys who were safely upstairs sleeping, Jim took a deep breath, "Just as Julian told me that my Triad would be unconventional, the one that will come after us is destined to do great things."

Silence settled over the library as the three men sat, listening to the crackle of the fire. Thought's of the future giving way to memories of the last two days, days that reminded them just how fragile life could be and that it only takes a second for your life to be turned upside down, but in that same second the future could be revealed.

_A/N: Well this is the end of this story, I want to thank all those who read and reviewed for me. your encouragement keeps me going. I'm still working on Vision and hope to update again soon, still a work in progress that is taking on a life of it's own, keep your fingers crossed for me :) Thanks again to everyone, until next time--Montez_


End file.
